A Dragon to Light the Way
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: She had always thought that when she had started to date Natus she would be the happiest woman in the world, but she had been wrong...What happens when an abused Lucy escaped Natsu only to run to Sting Eucliff? What happened between her and Natsu? And who is really out to get Lucy? Really suck a summaries...my apologize...rated M for a reason (Sting x Lucy) lemons
1. Chapter 1

A Dragon to Light the Way

Okay, this is my first Sting x Lucy fanfic so please go easy on me...rated M for later chapters...thought of this a while back ago and just recently finished putting it together and now here it is...please enjoy ;)

Chapter 1

Lucy gave a whimper as pain shot through the burn on her left hip and tightened her hold on the ribs on her right side. Her breathing was shallow, and she was covered in a cold sweat from fever as she stumbled farther away from Magnolia. She was trying to put as much distance between Natsu and herself, since he was the one who had given her these wounds.

She had always thought that when she had started to date Natus she would be the happiest woman in the world, but she had been wrong. At first she had thought it was cute that he was slightly jealous and possessive over her, but then it had turned into abuse. At first it was only verbal abuse, saying that she needed to get stronger. Then he had started going for her self-esteem and looks, making her stay away from the guild by saying that the others were talking bad about her and it was reflecting bad on him. Only now she knew that it was nothing but lies. Everything was nothing but lies.

Then, it had turned into physical violence. Well, mostly threats at first. The swinging back of a fist, but at first it never made contact. It was only a threat, but then it had turned into true abuse. The first time he had struck her was when he had found out that she had left their apartment without telling him. They had gotten in a stupid argument, and when she had stated that he was being stupid by fussing over it, he had pulled his fist back and slammed it into her jaw. She had hit the floor with a mixed cry of pain and surprise. She could only stare up at him as he continued to yell at her, and shuffle back when he took a step toward her.

She had allowed it to go on for two weeks, until this morning she had finally called him out on the abuse and had received the wounds she now had. Still, Loke had sensed what was going on this time, with her having stopped him from intervening at the beginning, but this time he appeared and fought it out with Natsu. Allowing her enough time to grab the bag she had already packed, and head out of town. Knowing that he would first look for her in the guild, and since Loke had did something to his senses, she knew that he wouldn't be able to use his dragon abilities to track her.

A misstep caused her to gasp as the pain in her left hip shot through her leg and caused her to go onto one knee. Gasping hard and trying to keep her nausea at bay, she looked up and glared at the path before her. She had put a lot of distance between herself and the town, and hoped that Natsu hadn't figured out which way to go yet. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to continue on for the night, not with her wounds. Shuffling to the side, she braced herself against a tree and reached for her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo." She whispered, closing her eyes as a golden light surrounded her and soon an all too familiar face was in front of her.

"Lucy." Loke whispered, pain evident in his voice and she looked up at him. He looked completely recovered from his fight with Natsu that morning, and knew that when the spirits returned to the spirit realm it didn't take long for them to heal.

"Sorry to ask you to help me out so soon, Loke." She whispered, watching as a small smile appeared on his face before he offered his hand to her.

"No need to apologize Lucy. This doesn't bother me one bit, although to be honest I really want to go back to Fairy Tail just for a minute and tell them all what Natsu has been doing." He stated, causing her to tense and shake her head.

"No. None of that." She stated, placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her up, and allowing him to bear some of her weight as they continued down the path.

"Would you mind if I ask why?" He stated, causing her to smile slightly and look up at him.

"I'd rather not say." She stated, stumbling beside him as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She bit her bottom lip as she heard him sigh and shift her weight at his side slightly before matching her pace better.

"Then we need to focus on getting you someplace safe for the night. Is there any place that you had in mind?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I just chose a direction and started running. I don't even know what direction I chose, so I have no idea what's ahead." She stated, tightening her hold on him as more pain shot through her hip. Making her want to cry out, but kept quiet so as not to worry Loke.

"Well, if we continue as we are, we'll arrive at Sabertooth in about half an hour." Loke stated, causing her to blink and look up at him in shock. She was heading in Sabertooth's direction!? She swallowed and gave a small sigh. While it wasn't a choice that she wanted, it was better than any other option. Besides, everything was fine between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail now, and hopefully they would help her out without too many questions.

Another misstep on her part caused a cry to escape her lips as she fell to one knee yet again. This time Loke was crouching beside her, looking at her with helplessness in his eyes as he watched her fight back tears and grit her teeth.

"Maybe you should slow down, Lucy. That burn on your hip looks bad, maybe you should treat it first before continuing on." He stated, and she leaned against him as she tried to catch her breath, hating how her body was trembling. Maybe he was right, but for some reason she couldn't think right and everything was starting to get a little fuzzy.

"Lucy? Did you hear me? Lucy?" Loke called, she heard him but for some reason couldn't find the strength to answer him. Instead, she was getting pulled farther and farther into the darkness. She attempted to raise her head, but instead slumped against him as she finally fell into unconsciousness.

"Lucy!?" The shout caused Sting to look up suddenly as the shout reached his sensitive ears, and he glanced at the other three that were walking alongside him.

"Did any of you hear that?" He asked, watching as Rogue gave a nod and Lector looked up at him.

"It sounds like someone needs some help." His little Exceed stated, causing the other Exceed dressed in a frog outfit to raise his hand.

"Fro heard it too." The little cat exclaimed, and Sting glanced down the path they were walking. Giving a small nod, he picked up the pace and soon topped the small hill and stopped as he saw what was beyond it.

Lucy Heartfilia was unconscious, and was being held close by one of her Celestial Spirits, the one he believed was Leo, or better known as Loke. He tensed as he realized that she looked to be badly injured, and quickly jogged toward them.

"Yo! What happened?!" He called, watching as the spirit glanced up sharply, and relaxed as he saw that it wasn't any threat to his key holder.

"It's...Complicated. Can she take shelter at your guild?" Loke asked, and he took one look at him and then to the blonde and gave a nod. Moving closer and crouched down beside them.

"I'll carry her if you want me to?" He stated, watching as he thought for a moment and then gave a nod. Working together, they easily lifted her onto his back and shifted her slightly so there was no pressure on the ribs he felt were broken, and her hip was in a way that it wouldn't be jarred too much when he ran.

"I'm going on ahead. You keep going this way and you'll run into Rogue, Lector, and Frosch, tell them what's happening. I'll get her to the guild so I can start healing her." He stated, ignoring the man's confused look and inhaled slightly. Shifting her once more to ensure that she was comfortable, he took off. Doing his best to make sure that he wasn't jarring her around too much.

Within moments he was at the guild and moving through the halls. Stopping long enough to gain Yukino's attention, and then headed up to the medical room. He eased her onto the first bed, and then glanced over his shoulder as Yukino rushed in.

"Can you change her into a gown, and check for all wounds. Call me back in here when you are done, and I will heal all that I can." He stated, waiting long enough to see her nod and then moved out into the hallway. Relaxing his body, he moved over to a window and opened his mouth slightly like he was inhaling deeply. In truth, he was gaining what little light that was left in the day, knowing that he would want as much as he could get to help Lucy. After he healed what he could, he would have to make sure her spirit told him everything that happened.

Sting stayed out in the hallway for about ten minutes before Yukino came out, looking pale and upset. He knew that it wasn't going to be good when she approached him, and faced her when she was close enough.

"She has a lot of old bruises that looks like someone has been constantly beating her. Right now though, the worst would be the two broken ribs on her right side, and the...the third degree burn on her left hip." She stated, and he nodded as he started for the room.

"Go on downstairs and talk with Rogue to calm yourself. I'll make sure she gets better, alright?" He stated, watching as she didn't even nod but turned and headed for the steps. Bracing himself for the worse, he headed into the room and bit his bottom lip as he saw Lucy Heartfilia, a woman who was so head strong, determined, brilliant, and damn good looking, laying on the bed. She was pale, trembling, and looking like she was in pain. Even more so than when Minerva had giving her a beating, and that was saying something.

Moving closer to the bed, he placed a hand in her forehead and frowned as he realized that she had a hell of a fever. Looking down her body, he mumbled a soft apology and carefully pulled back the covers and lifted her gown until it was slightly above her ribs. Thankful that Yukino figured that he would need to do something like this, and had also slid loose shorts onto her, making sure to keep her left hip exposed while still maintaining her modesty.

He placed one hand on her side with the broken ribs, and the other carefully over the bad burn on her hip. He closed his eyes and focused his light magic on his hands, opening when his hands suddenly became warm and gently pressed onto her wounds. Sending the newly discovered healing magic into her body, and watched as the pain on her face faded, and soon her ribs were healed and the burn wasn't as bad as before. Moving away he knew that he would have to give her a few more treatments for the burn, but it was all he could do for now.

Glancing down at her again, he realized that Yukino wasn't kidding about the older marks that told of beatings. What had him confused, was who in their right mind would beat on Natsu's woman? Also, why the hell wasn't Natsu with her right at that moment? Straightening, he pulled her gown back down, covered her with a light sheet and then left the room so she could get some much needed rest. Knowing that he had done all that he could for the moment, he headed downstairs, and quickly found Loke leaning against the bar. Telling Yukino and Rogue something that seemed to be upsetting both of them greatly. He quickly moved over to join them, and knew that the news wasn't good when they looked at him.

"She'll be fine. I'll have to give her a couple more treatments on the burn, but otherwise her life is in no danger." He stated, watching as relief settled on the Celestial Spirit. He crossed his arms and gave the spirit a pointed look.

"Alright, alright. I know what you want to know. Although, you're not going to like it." Loke stated, easing onto a stool and crossed his arms on the bar.

"As you probably already guessed, she had been beaten badly, in fact she was in an abusive relationship until this morning when she finally ditched him. From what I found out, he has been beating her for the past two weeks, and this morning when he found out she was leaving, he gave her those wounds." Loke stated, and Sting felt anger growing inside of him. Who the hell hit a woman? Especially one that didn't deserve it?

"Alright, I kinda figured that part. Question is, who the hell is 'he'? Also, why didn't she tell Natsu about it?" He stated, wanting to know why the man hadn't protected his woman. Any Dragon slayer knew how valuable a mate was, and Sting knew that if Lucy wasn't already taken he would court her himself. Especially since they seemed more compatible then her and Natsu.

"Because, it was Natsu himself that was abusing her." Loke stated, causing Sting to freeze on the spot and stare at him with a blank face. Natsu was the one abusing her?! A Dragon Slayer was abusing his mate?! Natsu dared to harm someone that he, Sting Eucliff, wanted to make his?! A loud bang snapped him back to reality, and he blinked to ensure that what he was seeing was correct.

It had seemed that his dragon side had become just as angered and shocked as he was by the news given to him. For the bar in front of him was now nothing more than splinters at his feet. He inhaled and closed his eyes. Willing his anger and shock to the side so as not to hunt down the bastard he once looked up to.

"The reason she didn't report it to her guild?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"She hasn't told me." Loke stated, and he opened his eyes to stare at the ground. That right there told him that Natsu had most likely threatened her that she would be hurt more if she told anybody. Meaning that with her running away, the flame dragon slayer would be looking for her.

"I'm going to contact Makarov and tell him. No worries, I'll tell him to keep quiet about it, and that she will be staying in Sabertooth's care until she is ready to face him. I promise you, Loke, no harm will come to her while she stays here." He stated, glancing over to him to see a grateful look in his eyes before he disappeared back into the spirit realm. He then turned on his heels and headed for his office, stopping when a hand settled onto his shoulder.

"You will at least give her some time to adjust before courting her?" Rogue asked, and Sting frowned at him over his shoulder.

"Of course I will. Damn, she just got out of an abusive relationship this morning. I don't want her thinking that everyone she takes a liking to will treat her that way." He stated, brushing the hand off and started back to his office.

"Besides. Right now I just want to ensure that Natsu will be watched closely. That way, should he pick up her trail, we'll know when to expect him." Sting stated, hoping that he would at least have enough time to both train her, and get her used to the idea that he might have to beat Natsu's ass big time. Although, he figured Makarov might beat all of them to that last part, at least, he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 2

"Natsu did what to Lucy?" Makarov growled as he glared at Sabertooth's guild master, Sting Eucliff, through the communication Lacrima. He couldn't believe that one of his children would dare to harm another one of his children. Especially when Natsu had asked to court Lucy, because he thought that she would be a perfect mate for him. Why the hell would he suddenly attack the woman that he supposedly loved?

"I can understand that it is hard to accept that Natsu would attack the woman he wanted as a mate. But, that was what Loke told us what happened. I assure you that she will be protected here at Sabertooth, and I will try and get her to talk to you the moment she wakes up. I also want to ask you if you could contact me should Natsu suddenly realize where Lucy is. Something tells me the reason she didn't tell you in the first place is because he threatened her somehow." Sting stated, Makarov sighed and closed his eyes, trying to piece everything together.

Natsu had rushed into the guild earlier that morning, yelling about him and Lucy being attacked and her being kidnapped. Although, he looked like he had taken a beaten as well, and said that whoever it was had messed with his senses so he couldn't track her scent now. Makarov had automatically asked Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy to go to there apartment, but Natsu had refused. Saying that they needed to check the surrounding areas to see what direction they had headed.

Yet, now he was hearing that Natsu had been beating Lucy and that she had ran away in an attempt to save herself. That the Flame Dragon Slayer had been beating for approximately two weeks out of the three months they have been dating, and he had now left her with two broken ribs and what had been a severe burn on her hip.

Looking back up, he studied the Light Dragon Slayer through the Lacrima, and saw the serious look on the man's face. There was no reason for Sting to lie to him, especially on something like this. Swallowing, he released a sigh and gave a small nod.

"I will keep you informed on Natsu's movement concerning Lucy. But, the moment she awakes I wish to speak to my child, and hear everything that she has to say. Please take good care of her Sting, because if you harm her at all you'll face not only me, but all of Fairy Tail as well." He growled, watching as Sting gave a faint smile and nodded.

"I understand, but you have nothing to fear. I know how precious she truly is, and just think that she doesn't deserve something like this to happen to her. I just want it resolved as quickly as possible." He stated, causing Makarov to blink and then give a faint smile. Giving a nod, he ended the communication and sat back with his eyes closed. Even if Natsu did all of this to Lucy, something told him that Sting would be there to help her pick up all the pieces. Opening his eyes, he reopened a link in the Lacrima and dialed up Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy so he could tell them to call off the search.

"Master Makarov. There is no traces of Lucy in this area, I am sorry." Wendy stated, and Makarov shook his head and stopped the other two from talking even before they opened their mouths.

"The search is being called off. I've just uncovered something interesting and I'm only going to share it with you three, Erza, Gray, and Levy. So return to my office and bring the other three with you. I'll tell you the details when you arrive. Also, tell Natsu nothing of this, understood." He stated, ending the communication before they could question him what was going on and leaned back in his chair. Trying to think about why Natsu would suddenly become so violent toward on of his dearest friends, and was becoming frustrated when nothing came to mind.

It wasn't long until everyone he had asked for crowded into his office, and was waiting for him to start explaining everything that was going on.

"It seems there is more to this story than what Natsu told. I just got a call from Sting Eucliff from Sabertooth, and he has Lucy under his care at the moment." He stated, watching as everyone tensed and Levy stepped forward.

"What is Lucy doing at Sabertooth?" She asked, and he sighed as he glanced up at all of them, knowing that this was going to be hard for them to hear. Still, they had the right to know that something was going on within their own guild and it was his duty to ensure that they were aware.

"It seems that Natsu's story isn't true." He stated, watching as confusion fell over each of them save for Gajeel who frowned and narrowed his gaze.

"I thought there was something wrong with his story. In truth, there was something up with his and Bunny Girls entire relationship." He growled, causing Makarov to nod his head.

"You are right about that, Gajeel. Natsu has been abusing Lucy for a while now. In an attempt to escape, she called for Loke who did something to Natsu's senses so he couldn't track her. She escaped him, and Sting offered his protection for her." He stated, watching as Levy tensed and covered her mouth as she learned the truth about her friend.

"Now, you all have an important task. You are to keep an eye on all of Natsu's movements. If he gives any hint that he has detected her whereabouts, tell me immediately so I can warn Sting in advance." He stated, watching as everyone nodded. Exhaling on a sigh, he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Another thing, I have a feeling that Natsu is rather being controlled or something of that nature. He isn't the kind of person to do this to his family. So, if you see him do anything to give himself away, or whoever may be controlling him, confront him immediately." He stated, watching as a determined look entered each of their eyes as they gave another nod. With a nod of his own, he dismissed them and blinked in surprise when Levy and Gajeel stayed behind.

"Master Makarov? I was wondering if I could go visit Lucy?" Levy asked, causing him to frown and look over at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer merely stood behind his mate, and Makarov knew that if he didn't give them the okay, they would merely go there themselves and would cause suspicion in Natsu.

"I will grant it. But, give it a few days just in case Lucy awakes and needs to talk with me. Also, it should give me enough time to create a story to tell to Natsu." He stated, watching as they gave a nod and started to leave. Giving a sigh he laid a hand on the communication Lacrima and prayed that Lucy awoke soon so he could have more information on the situation, that way he could help her more. This was something he had never expected to happen within his guild, but he couldn't just overlook it. He would deal with this situation, and get back both of his children. Well, that was if one them wished to return anyway. He smiled as he thought about Lucy, and knew that Sting was probably a better choice for her than Natsu. He could tell that even though Sting acted arrogant, he truly had a soft spot for those he cared for. He just hoped that Lucy was truly one of those people he cared for.

Sting sighed as he stared at the communication Lacrima, feeling hopeless since he had no idea as to what to do next. He had healed Lucy to the best of his abilities for the day, and since he didn't know the full situation with dealing with Natsu there was nothing he could really do. Biting his bottom lip, he interlocked his fingers and gave a long sigh. He knew that everyone would know about Lucy by now, and figured that if anyone had any question about the woman they would come directly to him.

"Damn. That means all that is left is a waiting game." He growled, hating that he had nothing to do until Lucy awoke. He had very little patience and hated that he had nothing to do to help right away.

"Sting? May I come in?" Yukino called, causing him to blink and straighten.

"You know that you don't even have to ask." He called, watching as Yukino stepped in and slowly approached the desk.

"Sting. What will happen with Lucy?" She asked, and he studied Rogue's mate for a moment. He recalled that she had always spoke highly of the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail.

"We will be taking care of her until we hear otherwise. Yukino, she may be from Fairy Tail but she will be needing friends here. Please tell everyone that they have to be friendly towards her, no teasing at first. Also, she will be needing someone to talk to, hopefully she will open up to someone." He stated, watching as she smiled slightly and gave a nod.

"I will make sure everyone knows what is going on until you learn more." She stated, giving a small bow and then turned to leave, but both blinked when Rogue rushed in.

"Something is wrong with Lucy." He stated, and Sting was up and out of his office in a heart beat. He ran all the way to the medical room and froze when he heard Lucy giving out cries of pains even before he reached the door. Pushing it open, he winced as a shrill reached his sensitive ears, and stepped into the room. When he took in the situation, he realized that this was no physical enemy that he could handle, it was a psychological one that was within her nightmare. What the hell was he to do?

Shifting his weight slightly, he inhaled and then eased into a kneeling position beside the bed. Leaning forward, he took her hand in his and then rested his forehead against hers. Doing his best to ignore her small, pain filled whimpers and focused on what he could say to try and calm her down.

"Calm down Lucy. You are with me at Sabertooth, Natsu is nowhere near here. You are safe." He whispered, blinking when she tensed for a moment and squeezed his hand slightly. When she relaxed on a whimper, he gave a small smoothing growl and nudged his nose against her. Smiling when the pained look on her face faded into a peaceful look and he leaned back some. Only to realize that he was in a predicament when he tried to take back his hand that she was refusing to release.

"Looks like you'll be staying with her for the night." Rogue stated, causing him to glare up at the Shadow Dragon Slayer but knew deep down he was right. If he just yanked his hand away, it could very well destroy the peace he had just bestowed upon her, and he never wanted to see that pained look on her face.

"At least give me another sheet. There is no way I'm going to stay kneeling on the floor until she wakes up." He muttered, easing onto the bed and stilled when she tensed again and nearly freaked out when she rolled until her back was to his chest. Wrapping his hand around her waist and shifted until she was in a position where her weight wasn't on her wounded hip, but she was still pressed up against him.

"The hell?!" He hissed, shooting a glare over to Rogue when he started to chuckle softly. Knowing that he was going to get a lot of grief later, he merely laid his head down beside the blonde Celestial Mage as the extra sheet was handed to him.

"Have a good night sleep." Rogue stated, causing Sting to glare at him again.

"So help me Rogue, if the other guild members find out about this I'll hurt you so bad." He growled, turning away from him and then looked down at the woman beside him. She was breathing easily as she slept, and he was still slightly shocked that she was so trustworthy in her sleep. Although, he figured that he would get one hell of an ear full when she finally woke up, and possible a good smack against the head as well.

Looking down at her, he gave a small smile and curled into her. Nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaled her soothing scent. Even if she did beat his ass later, the fact that he could hold her like this for now would be well worth it. Besides, maybe if she woke up to see that she had nothing to fear from him, he would have a better chance of convincing her that he was her true mate. Just like she was his perfect mate, and that he wouldn't harm her like Natsu had. Giving a faint sigh, he tightened his hold on her briefly before relaxing beside her and closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do at the moment, and he just had to take it one step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 3

Lucy gave a soft sigh as she shifted her weight into a more comfortable position, but winced as a pain shot through her hip. The pain caused her to blink her eyes open in confusion, and she tensed as she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room instead of the woods that she had last seen. Swallowing, she clenched her hands closed, and blinked when she felt something wrap around her right hand in response, causing her to look down and go wide eyed as she saw the larger hand wrapped around her own.

That was also when she became aware of the heat at her back, and resisted the urge to give out a scream. Had Natsu been able to track her down? Was he feigning sleep right now, just to punish her when she moved? Was this going to be her last moments? She recalled his last words, saying that if he ever saw her again she wouldn't live a moment afterwards. Swallowing, she eased off of her side, closed her eyes, and then faced the person behind her. Blinking in surprise when instead of pink hair and cold onyx eyes, she was met with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Morning Lucy. Sorry about the current predicament, but you wouldn't let go of my hand for some reason." Sting Euciff stated, raising the hand that her own was wrapped around. She felt her face heat up and allowed her hand to slip from his, bringing her own down to grip at the sheets and blinked when she saw that there was two of them. One was covering her, and the other was covering Sting.

"I figured you might get a little more comfort if you found me under a different sheet than the same as yours. It's one think to wake up in an unknown place, but another thing entirely when you wake up in the same bed with someone else." He stated, giving a small smile that had her staring at him in shock for a moment. She looked around and quickly figured that she was in a medical room of sorts, and thought that if Sting was here then she must be at Sabertooths.

"This is Sabertooth. Right?" She asked, watching as he blinked before a small smile crossed his featured and he sat up.

"Yup. I found you and your spirit, and offered to bring you here. You might want to call him in, I think you gave him quite a scare. Also, he filled us in on the basics of what happened, and I want you to know you are more than welcomed to run with Sabertooth until you decide to face Natsu again." He stated, and she couldn't stop the wince she gave at the mention of Natus's name. She swallowed again, and gave a nod that she understood, although she wasn't sure that she wanted to ever face Natsu again.

"A couple more things also, before I give you time to adjust. I've healed your ribs, but that burn on your hip will need a couple more treatments, so when you're ready just tell me when I can heal it. Also, I went ahead and told Makarov what Loke told us. I know you probably didn't want him to know, but we need to make sure Natsu doesn't try to track you down at the moment. If you want, you can talk to him when you are ready." He stated, and she looked at him in shock. He told Makarov about what had happened!? That wasn't apart of what she wanted to do! All she had wanted was to ensure that she never faced the bastard again, but if he told Makarov then that meant sooner or later she would face him. She blinked when gentle hands suddenly touched her shoulders, and looked up into Sting's clear eyes.

"No worries Lucy. As I said, you can face him when you are ready, and I'll be there to help you every step of the way. As well as your friends, both here in Sabertooth and at Fairy Tail. Lucy, I understand that you want to run, but you know that wont get you anywhere. You'll only be looking over your shoulder in fear. Is that what you want?" He asked, and she relaxed as a surprising calmness swept over her. She shook her head, and knew that he was right. If she had her way, then she would just live the rest of her life in fear, she would never be happy.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to leave you alone for a bit so you can gather your thoughts and I can gather some energy to heal you. By this afternoon, the burn should be gone and you should be able to talk to Makarov. If you like that is?" He stated, and she looked up at him. Wondering why he was acting so nice to her and helping her like this. Whatever the reason, she was glad to finally have someone to lean on and gave a thankful smile as she nodded. Then watched as he carefully moved away and then headed for the door, she decided that she couldn't allow him to leave without her saying anything.

"Sting. Thank you for all of this." She stated, watching as this time he blinked in surprise and then gave her a charming smile.

"Not a problem, Blondie." He stated, causing her to puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Your blonde too." She shot back, feeling her face heat up again when he let out a laugh. She didn't know why, but she...liked it when he laughed. She smiled easier this time at him when he gave her a wave and walked out the door. She stared at the closed door for a moment, and then gave herself a shake as she realized what was happening. Sure, she had always been attracted to the Light Dragon Slayer, but what would he see in a weak, used woman like her. Besides, she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship, she shouldn't be this eager to get into another one. Should she?

Shaking her head, she glanced around the room again and smiled when she saw her keys. Reaching forward, she grabbed the key she needed and held it before her.

"Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo." She stated, watching as a golden light filled the room and then Loke was standing before her in his usual suite. She gave him a smile as he eased onto the bed beside her and faced her.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you're not mad at me for telling them what happened?" He asked, causing her to shake her head. She looked down at her hands and gave a tired sigh.

"At first I felt a moment of betrayal, but then realized that you only had my best interests at heart. Thanks for telling them Loke. I needed to realize that I do have friends that will help me through all of this." She stated, giving him a smile and relaxed when he gave a smile in return.

"Good. How are you feeling by the way?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Fine I guess. I'm not in much pain, except for my hip but Sting says he'll be able to fix that. Although, I still feel frightened, as if Natsu will appear any minute and do me in." She stated, glancing at him to see a dangerous look cross his eyes. She stilled at the look, and used all of her willpower not to move away. The look was one that was filled with anger, one that reminded her so much of the look that Natsu always gave her as he attacked her.

"Lucy! Please calm down, I would never harm you." Loke stated, carefully wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close. She exhaled a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and closed her eyes. She knew that this was bad, if she was afraid of anyone who looked like they were mad at her. How the hell was she going to get over this? She clutched the fabric of his suite tighter and nuzzled her face into his chest as tears pricked at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Loke. I know that you wouldn't, I don't know what came over me." She whispered, sniffing back tears as he tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright Lucy. I don't expect you to just get over it just like that, if you did then I really would worry." He stated, resting his head against her shoulder as he held her. She sniffed again and rested her head against his chest as she tried to rein in her emotions, hoping that she would be able to get through all of this.

"Loke. Do you think that they could help me train here? Also, could you help as well?" She asked, looking up when he leaned back and watched as he studied her. Most likely to see if she was truly serious about what she was asking him.

"If you are serious, then yes I will help train you. I'm sure Sting and the others would help as well." He stated, and she blinked as the door opened and Sting stepped in with a raised eyebrow.

"Sting and the others helping with what?" He asked, approaching them as Loke slid off the bed to stand beside it instead.

"Lucy wants to know if you and some other guild members would help train her." Loke stated, causing her to look up at Sting to see how he was taking the question and saw that he looked mildly surprised. Causing her to blush slightly when he looked at her with a small smile.

"So, you want to train here?" He asked, and she gave a nod as she studied her hand, waiting to see what he was going to say about it. She peeked up when he gave a small sound, and bit her bottom lip when he gave her a smile and a nod.

"I don't see why not. In fact, it's a good idea to train some while you are away. First though, we need to get you fully healed and then we can get started. So, ready for another healing?" He asked, and she gave a nod as she sat up straighter in the bed, wincing when her hip tightened on her slightly.

"Alright then, just raise your gown up to your hip, and then leave the rest to me." He stated, and she blushed when he moved to stand beside Loke before crouching down beside her. She lifted her gown, blinked when he closed his eyes and then went wide eyed when a faint light enveloped his hands before he opened his eyes again.

"This might feel a little odd, but it is completely safe, I assure you." He stated, and she shivered when he placed his warm hands on her hip and the light surrounded the wound. Surprising her when she felt the pain fade and the wound started to heal itself.

"When did you learn this?" She asked, blushing when he looked up with a smile that had her heart skipping a beat.

"It was a little while ago. Me and Rogue got a little to ahead of ourselves and Yukino ended up getting the worse of it. Rogue was unsure of what to do, and I just started absorbing light and hoped for the best. Thankfully it worked." He stated, causing her to smile and look at the wound when he backed away.

"Thing is. I'm only able to use it after long intervals, so I should be able to heal this wound completely this evening. Although, I would say that you could walk around now with little pain." He stated, getting back to his feet and she looked at the burn. What had started as a bad third degree burn, was now nothing more than a small first degree burn. She gave him a smile and eased to her feet.

"Thanks Sting. For everything." She stated, smiling when a blush shot across his face and he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing. Really. So...um...Do you think you're up to talking to Makarov? Or would you rather grab something to eat first?" He asked, and she thought about it. She was hungry, and she figured that should she have a talk with Makarov first, she wouldn't have much of an appetite later.

"I think I'll eat first, if that is okay." She stated, watching as he gave a nod and then handed her the bag that she had packed.

"I'll step out for now, just walk out and I'll escort you to the mess hall." He stated, causing her to nod and watch as he left the room.

"Amazing. You like him don't you Lucy?" Loke suddenly stated, and she jumped as she recalled that her spirit had been there the entire time. She faced him with a blush and bit her bottom lip as she looked down.

"I...I don't know exactly. I mean, I just got out of one abusive relationship. There is no way I could be thinking about getting into another one. Right?" She asked, watching as Loke studied her for a moment, and then gave a soft smile.

"In most cases that is the issue, but something tells me this might be different. Although, that isn't a bad thing. No worries Lucy, you'll figure everything out. I'll see you later." He stated, giving a wave and disappearing. She sighed and flopped down to sit on the bed. Looking down, she glanced at the bag she had packed and gnawed lightly on her bottom lip before opening it up. Reaching in, she grabbed the first sweater and jeans that she touched and started to dress.

After dressing, she hesitated for a moment, inhaled to steady her nerves and then headed for the door. Putting a small smile on her face as she opened the door and faced Sting, who was leaning against the wall. She waited as he studied her for a moment, and tilted her head to the side when he gave a sigh.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face." He muttered, causing the smile to slip off immediately and for panic to grow in her chest. Had she made him mad at her? Did she do something that she was going to regret? She tensed when he straightened, and squeezed her eyes shut when he reached for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 4

Sting hesitated a moment before gently tracing his thumb against Lucy's cheek, giving a small apologetic smile when she snapped her eyes open to stare at him. He hated that moment when she had reacted in fear after he had told her to stop smiling, and wished he knew how to ensure her that he meant her no harm.

"Lucy. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I just don't like it when people act like everything is alright just so others wont worry about them. You have every right to put your emotions out there, so don't hold back on our account. If you want to cry, then cry. Anyone will lend you a shoulder if you need it. You want to throw something, then do so. Everyone should be smart enough to dodge. Don't worry about us, alright? Just do what you need to do to help yourself through this." He stated, watching as she looked at him for a moment and then gave him a true thankful smile. He returned it, and then offered his arm to her.

"Come on. Lets get you something to eat." He stated, watching closely as she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and started to walk beside him.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you Sting?" She stated, causing him to laugh and look over at her.

"Only to those who deserve it, or I am terrified of." He stated, watching as a curious look came over her and a teasing glance entered her eyes.

"Let me guess. Respect to Yukino, and fear of Erza?" She asked, and he nodded his head with a wounded look. Peeking at her when she allowed herself a small giggle, and then faced forward.

"Then what about me? What category do I fall under?" She asked, and he glanced at her. He knew that she was teasing him, but decided to give her a truthful answer anyway. He pulled them to a stop and faced her as he leaned toward her, stopping when she began to tense slightly.

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, fall into both categories." He growled, watching as her eyes widened slightly and then gave her a smile that seemed to take her breath away.

"What...What do you mean by that?" She asked, and he thought about it for a second before giving her a teasing grin.

"I think that it means you'll have to figure it out on your own." He stated, watching as she blinked for a moment and then a fire sparked to life in her eyes.

"Hey! That's no fair." She stated, crossing her arms and pouted at him. He tensed as his eyes narrowed onto her lower lip, that was stuck out in an invitation that was hard to resist. Swallowing, he leaned in closer and smirked.

"Nobody said that I played fair." He stated, then quickly straightened so he wouldn't be tempted to kiss that lower lip. He chuckled when she turned and started to march down the hallway and quickly caught up with her. Allowing an easy silence to pass between them as he walked with his arms crossed behind his head. Only to catch himself every now and then as his eyes started to stray down to stare at the swing of her hips. Then cursed himself for being a hip and ass man in the first place.

The poor woman had just left a terrible relationship, and already he was thinking of claiming her as his own. No doubt that if he even hinted at that she would be running for the hills, never to look back at him. No doubt thinking that he was nothing more than another Dragon Slayer who wanted to harm her just like her suppose mate had done. Just the thought of that both caused fear to enter his heart, and anger to course through his veins. Fear that she would see him as she saw Natsu, and anger at Natsu for causing that fear.

"You seem deep in thought. Is everything alright?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing him to blink and look down at her. He felt his mind start to drift as he stared into her deep chocolate gaze, and soon felt calmness wash over him as he relaxed and gave her a smile.

"Nothing to worry about. Merely daydreaming is all." He stated, offering her his elbow again and smiled when she slid her hand onto it. Then continued to lead them toward the main floor of the guild, and gave a sigh as he heard that it was already getting rowdy.

"Sounds just like Fairy Tail down there." She muttered, a smile pulling at her lips and he huffed.

"Only in noise. We are no where near as destructive as Fairy Tail." He gloated, causing a giggle to escape her and looked down at her. He was glad to see that she was enjoying herself, and figured that it was a sign that she would be alright. At least, he hoped so.

"Lucy! Over here, I already have a tray for you and Sting." Yukino called, and he carefully lead Lucy through the crowd. Grateful when no one gave her pitying looks, but actually acted like nothing had happened at all. He even took pride when Lucy replied back, but he could tell that she was being true to herself. She was truly happy to be there, and he wondered briefly if he could convince her to stay there after everything was settled.

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing okay, Lucy." Yukino stated, pushing their trays toward them as they eased onto two of the few stools left at the bar.

"Same here. By the way how are your Spirits doing?" She asked, and Sting decided to tune them out as they started talking about their magic and looked around the mess hall. It looked like most of his guild was there, meaning that all of them knew what was going on with the blonde Celestial Mage and he knew that none of them would question it. He focused beside him when Rogue suddenly appeared and blinked as the Shadow Dragon Slayer handed him a flyer.

"It's a mission specifically requesting our help along with Yukino and one other." Rogue stated, causing Sting to let out a sigh. He really didn't want to leave Lucy by herself yet, but this mission looked like he head no other choice.

"If you need one other person, can I tag along? I'll help in any way I can and promise not to get in the way." Lucy stated from behind him, causing him to turn and look at her in surprise. Blinking as he saw that she was serious in what she had just said. He thought about it for a moment, and then faced her.

"Do you think you'd be up for it? What with your hip and all?" He asked, watching as she shifted in her seat and had a focused look on her face.

"My hip is fine, there is only a twinge of pain and I've fought with worse before. Also, this will give me a chance to get right back into my training." She stated, and he thought about it. She did have a valid point. If Natsu abused her, then most likely she didn't get to go on missions much, and her training would be lacking some. Meaning this would also tell him what he and the others would have to work with. He smiled and leaned against the bar as he looked at Yukino, who was already eager about the idea, and then to Rogue, who gave a faint nod.

"Well. If you are certain that you can handle it, I wont stop you. Your more than welcomed to join in on this mission Lucy." He stated, watching as she smiled and clasped her hands.

"Excellent! What is the mission?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder as he looked down at it as well.

"Lets see. It looks pretty simple, a small guild is being bullied by a dark guild. They merely want an alliance established with us, that way the dark guild will back off." He stated, smiling before looking over to her.

"This will be perfect, especially since instead of one Celestial Mage, we'll be bringing two." He stated, watching as she beamed and turned to Yukino.

"We'll show them never to mess with our friends." She stated, and he huffed when Yukino agreed with her. He slid the flyer over the bar and tapped on it.

"Might as well go ahead and contact them, saying that we will be arriving by noon." He stated, and watched as she walked away. With that done he focused back on his meal, and when they were done he faced Lucy.

"Ready to talk to Makarov?" He asked, watching as she inhaled and gave a nod. Giving a nod himself, he stood and then lead the way to his office. Once there, he pulled out his chair and motioned for her to sit as he started the Lacrima. Blinking when Makaroov seemed to answer immediately, and gave a wave.

"Lucy says she's ready to talk to you." He stated, watching as the man nodded and then moved aside so the older guild master could see her.

"Lucy, my child. Are you alright?" He asked, and Sting watched as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm fine now. Sting told me that he filled you in on what happened." She stated, and Makarov nodded as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yes. But if you can, I'd like to hear it straight from you." Makarov stated, and Sting glanced down at her when she seemed to shrink on the spot.

"I can leave if you want me to, Lucy." He stated, thinking that she might be more comfortable should she be talking to her master alone. Only to get a surprise when she inhaled and shook her head, straightening while she exhaled.

"It started a few weeks ago, he just came in one day and seemed...I don't know, different. Like something was agitating him, and he just started yelling at me. That was it for a few days, just yelling and verbal abuse, then he started to become more controlling. Refusing to let me out of the apartment, and he told me that no one at the guild wanted me there, and that you all were always saying bad things about me. Every time I asked to go, he would clench his fist and pull it back, but he never hit me. So, finally, I gave up on trying to go to the guild. Instead, I just took some walks around the city, but soon he didn't even allow that. It was then, one day I went out for a walk and didn't tell him. When I got home, he was furious and we got into an argument. That was the first time that he hit me, after that, it was just at random times. I moved in front of him, he'd push me roughly to the side. I say something he didn't like, he gave me a slap. It just continued for two weeks." She whispered, and Sting wanted to tell her to stop, but knew that this was a breakthrough for her. She had been able to put this to a stop quickly, where as most women put up with it for years before finally doing something. He glanced back at her when she inhaled again.

"After those two weeks, I was fed up with it all. He wasn't the same person as when he asked me to be his mate. So, I told him I was leaving and that he was never to speak to me again. That we could just tell everyone at the guild that we weren't as compatible as we had thought. I never thought that he would become so enraged. He struck me hard, but I saw it coming and dodged, but he managed to bring up a leg and kick me hard in the side. When I fell, he allowed fire to consume one of his hands, and grabbed my hip as he towered over me. He said that he wasn't just going to let me walk out on him like that. That if I somehow did manage to escape him, he would hunt me down and torture me until I begged for death. That was when Loke appeared, and when I ran." She stated, going silent as her eyes took on a far away look. The room was filled with a heavy silence, and it took everything Sting had within him not to go into a rage induced frenzy. No one, Dragon Slayer or not, should threaten or lay a hand on a woman like that, and if they did then they should be the one tortured.

"I see, and you figured that he would head straight for Fairy Tail first, that is why you ran somewhere else." Makarov stated, causing her to nod even though it wasn't a question.

"I ended up with Sabertooth, and I would like to stay a while until I feel like I am strong enough to face him again. Sting has already stated that I can stay, and is even willing to train me. We even have a mission this afternoon. So, would it be alright?" She asked, and Sting glanced into the crystal when Makarov raised an eyebrow at him. Sting gave a faint nod to the old man who gave a broad smile.

"If you want to stay then you can Lucy, just be sure to contact us every now and then to tell us how you are proceeding. Also, Sting. I am going to be sending Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox your way on a "group mission." Please allow them to see Lucy, because Levy is nearly out of her mind with worry." He stated, and Sting gave a nod.

"I'll make sure to prepare some rooms for them." He stated, blinking when Lucy giggled and shook her head.

"A room for them. They're mated now and there is no way Gajeel is letting Levy out of his sight unless she forces him away." Lucy stated, causing Sting to glance at Makarov who was nodding his head.

"She is correct. Well, you can expect them in two days, and Lucy. Good luck on your mission." Makarov stated with another broad smile that Lucy returned.

"Thank you Master." She stated, before Sting reached over and ended the communication. He looked over at her to see a small smile on her fae, but tears in her eyes as well.

"Do you need a shoulder to lean on?" He asked, kneeling beside her and looked up into her face as she rubbed at her eyes.

"No, but thank you. I'll be fine. I'm just...glad that they didn't think that way about me. That they are still my family." She stated, covering her face. He gave a smile and easily removed her hands.

"Silly woman. Of course they didn't see you that way, no one ever would. Now, lets go get ready for the mission, alright?" He asked, carefully wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a hug. Smiling when she nodded against his shoulder and tightened the hold slightly before leaning away.

"I know that I've thanked you already, but I really mean it Sting. Thank you for everything." She whispered, and he smiled at her.

"No need to thank me Lucy. I would do this for you anytime." He stated, brushing his nose against hers and laughing when she giggled. He leaned back, thought a moment and then pressed a quick kiss to her temple. He watched as she blushed and stared up at him, her fingers tracing over the place that he kissed and he gave a smile.

"Lets go get ready." He stated, offering her his hand, and carefully held her smaller hand when she slid it into his. Helping her to her feet, he tugged her closer and slid an arm around her shoulder into a one sided hug.

"Forgive me for that." He stated, watching as she gave a small smile and a nod. Thankful that he hadn't pushed his luck, he lead them out of the room and then allowed her to go her own way to get ready for their mission. He smiled and gave a sigh as he figured that he had a decent chance of getting her as his mate. Of course, he wasn't going to push her into it, it was going to be her chance in the end. She was the one to choose, him or Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 5

Lucy smiled as she flopped down onto her temporary bed while she was with Sabertooth, and giggled when her part of payment from the mission jingled ever so slightly. It had all went smoothly, something that she wasn't used to considered she was use to the destruction that she had to deal with whenever Fairy Tail too on a mission, although it had taken a few days to deal with all the members of the dark guild bothering Angel Feather. She sighed and thought back to the guild they had helped, it was an uprising guild that held potential, with a rather young woman named Merida as the master, but they had just gotten off on the wrong hand with a dark guild. Everything was fine now though, considered it now had the backing of Fiore's two strongest guilds, both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. She smiled as she recalled the conversation she had with Makarov as she informed him of the mission after it was over with. He had then asked to speak to the master of the new guild, and had asked if she was willing to have two backings. She hadn't hesitated in her answer, and quickly changed the contract to include Fairy Tail as well.

"Everything is good now." She whispered, allowing her body to relax as she looked over at her clock. She wasn't surprised when she saw that it was late in the evening, and felt even better since her hip was finally healed thanks to Sting. At the mere thought of the Light Dragon Slayer a blush found its way across her cheeks, and made her roll over to hide her face in her pillow. She had been with Sabertooth for a week now, and already she felt like she was apart of the family. Although, she was probably liking Sting a little too much. How was it that she was falling for a man, after she had just escaped an abusive relationship? Was it because she hadn't tolerated the abuse for long? Sure, she was still frightened whenever a man moved to quickly toward her, but she had still been able to fight against the dark guild. Not to mention, Sting never stepped into her fights but had actually encouraged her to give it her all and tended to his own fight. Although, she knew that if the need arose, he would have rescued her. Biting her bottom lip she figured that it was people that she was close to that she feared the most, considering it was someone who she thought she could trust that hurt her. She sighed as her thoughts continued to go around in circles, and rolled back onto her back. Sitting up, she decided to go ask Sting a few questions, figuring that he would be able to help her.

She walked through the hallways, knowing that everyone else would already be asleep, but hoped the same wasn't for Sting. She figured that he would probably still be with Yukino and Rogue in the mess hall and started down the steps that would lead her there. She blinked when she turned the corner and just saw Yukino behind the bar sitting aside two plates filled with food and she made her way forward.

"Yukino. Has Sting already went to bed?" She asked, watching as the white haired woman looked over at her with a smile, but shook her head.

"No. They went on a night mission. It is something that they usually do alone." She stated, and Lucy slid into a stool across from Yukino.

"What do you mean?" She asked, smiling when the woman poured both of them something to drink and sat on the stool on the other side of the bar.

"Occasionally, a mission that they deem to dangerous for anyone else comes in. So, they team up and deal with it themselves, only using one night to finish it. At first they didn't, but after nearly losing a few members they deemed those missions off limits, and took them themselves." She stated, and Lucy blinked. What kind of missions were these night ones? What kind of monsters did they have to deal with?

"Are they fine when they come back?" She asked, watching as Yukino took a sip and then gave a small smile.

"They usually get a little beat up, but they always return. Albeit a little tired as well, that is why I wait up and get them some food before sending them to rest." She stated, causing Lucy to smile and giggle.

"You really care for the people in this guild." She stated, watching as the woman blushed and gave a nod.

"What can I say. They are my family." She stated, and Lucy nodded. She knew what that felt like, and couldn't wait until she was able to settle everything and get back to her own home.

"Yukino. Frosch can't sleep." Frosch stated, hopping up onto the bar and latched onto the woman.

"I can't sleep either. Guess we just got to used of sleeping with Sting and Rogue." Lector stated, causing Lucy to blink when he plopped into her lap. She looked down when he nuzzled into her stomach and gave a sigh, causing her to look up at Yukino to see what was going on.

"They usually hop in bed with someone else whenever Sting and Rogue are away." She stated, pulling Frosch into her arms so her could lay against her chest. She smiled as she slid her arms around Lector, and gave a sigh.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep with Lector in Sting's room. I tell him to wake you when he gets back." She stated, causing Lucy to blink and tighten her hold on the Exceed for a moment. Than nodded, she knew that Sting wouldn't do anything to her, and carefully picked up Lector and gave a nod to Yukino.

"See you tomorrow." She stated, and headed for the steps again, this time heading for Sting's room.

"Lucy, you haven't changed from your clothes yet. I can wait long enough for you to shower and change if you want. I'm sure Sting wont mind if you borrow one of his shirt and a pair of shorts." Lector stated, causing a blush to shoot across her face. Although, he did have a point. She didn't pack any night clothes to wear, a mishap on her part, and figured that he wouldn't mind. At least she hoped so.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She stated, heading to her room to grab a change of underwear and then rushed back to his room. She grabbed a large shirt and a pair of shorts, and then headed for Sting's shower. Blinking when she saw how big it was, and smiled as she started the water and allowed it to become warm as she stripped from her clothes. She hoped that Sting would be back soon, because she wanted to talk to him, but was willing to wait until tomorrow should she have to. Giving a sigh, she stepped into the shower, and allowed the warm water to soak over her. After a quick wash, she hoped back out of the shower and dried off before slipping on the large clothes. Giggling at herself as she viewed her reflection, and figured that she better get back to Lector.

She peered into the room, and smiled as she saw Lector dozing in the middle of the bed. Moving silently, she slid under the covers, and pulled him against her chest. She had bonded with the Exceed during the mission, and was more than willing to help him out when he needed it.

"Hey Lucy? Do you like Sting?" Lector muttered, and she giggled as she brushed her hand through the fur atop his head.

"Yeah. He's a good man." She stated, blinking when he shook his head and looked up at her.

"I don't mean it like that. Do you like, like him? Like Yukino and Rogue like each other." He stated, causing her to tense and look down at him in shock.

"Why..Why would you ask something like that?" She asked, watching as he rubbed his eyes and then looked up at her.

"Because I think he really likes you, and I was wondering if you felt the same way." He stated, and she bit her bottom lip as she hugged him close.

"I'm not entirely sure, Lector. I mean, I like him, but I'm confused with everything that is going on as well." She stated, looking down when he yawned and nuzzled closer to her.

"That's understandable, but, if you like him. Why allow something in the past stop you?" He asked, causing her to blink and stare at him as he finally dosed off. She curled around him and bit her bottom lip. He did have a point. Why should she let her fear of Natsu stop her from loving someone else? Just because he hurt her didn't mean that Sting would do the same thing. Then again, she had only been here a few days, and even she knew that wasn't long enough to get to know someone in an intimate way.

Giving another sigh, she closed her eyes as she forced her body to relax. She was too confused at the moment to think all of this through. Maybe she could ask Levy when she got here, a little girl talk might be just what she needed. She could drag Yukino into it as well, having two women who were actually mated to Dragon Slayers could tell her the signs and what to expect from a proper courtship. Giving one last sigh, she allowed her dreams to take her and relaxed beside Lector.

_Lucy whimpered as she crouched down beside the bed that her and Natsu shared, hoping that he wouldn't find her. She knew it was a bad place to be at the moment, but she was to frightened to think straight at the moment. Never had she seen Natsu so mad, especially at her. Sure, he had slapped her around a few times, but never like this. He was leaving bruises on her skin and it was all deliberate. She tensed when the bedroom door slammed open, and knew that he found her when he gave a growl._

_"You know damn well that you never run from me, Lucy." He growled, causing her body to tremble as he stalked toward her. She refused to look up, refused to see the anger and loathing in his eyes as he glared at her. She tried to shrink away as he reached for her, but was only met with hard fingers wrapping around her throat as he hoisted her into a standing position._

_"Natsu, please no." She plead, even though she knew it was futile, that he wouldn't stop until she was begging for her life. Just like the last few days._

_"You need to learn a lesson bitch." He growled, tossing her onto the bed, and pinning her down. She sobbed as she realized what he had planned, and thought for a brief moment that she would rather get a beating than this. He was never gentle with her, and never thought of her while taking his pleasure. There was no preparation either, it was always the same._

_She gave a sob as he ripped her shirt off, leaving marks on her skin were the fabric bit in, and then grabbed her breast in hard, rough hands. She shivered at the feeling, and tried to move away, knock him off, do anything to get out of the situation, but he stopped all attempts. Next was the jeans that she had taken to wearing since they helped cover the bruises, and once again they were shredded off of her._

_"Nothing but a little, worthless bitch. I bet you like it when I take you like this." Natsu growled, causing a sob to force itself from her throat as she shook her head and tried to force him away._

_"No." She screamed as he tore off her panties, and pinned her to the mattress once more. Both of her hands clasped in a bruising grip as he lined himself with her._

_"Scream all you want, slut." He growled before thrusting all the way in her._

Lucy choked back a scream as she rose quickly out of bed. Only to give a cry of pain and surprise as her head collided with something. An echoing cry caused panic to spring into her chest, and she curled up thinking that it was Natsu.

"Lucy, calm down. It's me, Sting." The soothing voice caused her to peek out from between her fingers and completely drop her hands as she saw that it was the Light Dragon Slayer.

"Sting?" She whispered, watching as he lowered the hand that he had been rubbing his forehead with and gave a calming smile.

"You're safe Lucy. Remember, you're at Sabertooth." He whispered, and she looked around, finally recalling that she had feel asleep in his room with Lector. She gave a cracked sigh as relief filled her, and squeezed her eyes shut as tears pricked at them. Although, still she allowed a sob to escape her when Sting wrapped her in a hug.

"You're okay, you're okay. I wont let anything hurt you Lucy." He whispered in her ear, pulling the covers over her as he laid down beside her and Lector.

"I was so scared. So helpless." She whispered, clutching at his shoulders as more sobs racked her body. He gave a soothing growl deep in his chest, and she sighed as it seemed to calm her, causing her to move closer to him.

"You're no longer with him Lucy, you're with me. I wont hurt you like he did, I never would treat you like that." He whispered, and she finally opened her eyes as she calmed down enough to realize that it had been a dream. That she was no longer helpless, and that she had someone willing to be by her side. She swallowed, and rubbed her eyes that best she could in her position.

"Better?" He asked, still not loosening his hold on her. She nodded and rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent. Realizing that his skin was still lightly damp and smelled of body soap.

"You just got back?" She whispered, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair as he made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat.

"Did everything go well?" She muttered, her body beginning to relax again under his motions.

"We were able to complete the mission, yes. Lets talk in the morning. You're tired and falling asleep on me." He stated, and she gave a small moan in agreement as he shifted slightly so she was tucked closer to him.

"Can I stay here for the night?" She muttered, listening to his chuckle before he kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Sure you can. I wont ever say no to this." He stated, curling around her and Lector as she fell back to sleep. She sighed as his warmth surrounded her, and couldn't believe how safe she felt with his arms around her. Soon, her dreams took her again, this time filled with thoughts of her and Sting.


	6. Chapter 6

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 6

Sting watched as Lucy continued to sleep, a smile pulling at his lips with every soft murmur that came from her. She seemed to be having a good dream, instead of that dream that seemed to frighten her last night. The mission had went smoothly, even though he and Rogue had received a few good hits. If anything, the mission had drained their energy mostly, so when they arrived back at the guild they ate in a sluggish manner, and then headed for their rooms. With Yukino telling him that Lucy was curled up with Lector, after having asked for him before turning in. His thoughts about the blonde Celestial Mage that had stayed at their guild for a week now.

He hadn't hesitated going to his room, and for a minute he could only lean against the door frame and stare at her. She had been resting so peacefully, and he couldn't believe that she was dressed in his clothes. After staring at her for a while, he had grabbed some extra clothes and headed for the shower. After a quick wash, he was standing back over Lucy, not really wanting to wake her but not wanting to push his luck by climbing into bed with her. After giving a sigh, he had been about to reach out to her, but froze when she started to tremble and whimper. He had shook her shoulder carefully as he leaned closer, but had tensed when she suddenly shot upward, colliding their heads together. He wasn't sure what her dream had been about, but was hoping to know when she awoke, although he guessed it had something to do with Natsu. Seriously, that man better pray that he never got a hold of him.

"Sting? What time is it?" Lucy suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts and he looked down with a smile.

"Still early in the morning. Just a little past eight." He stated, watching as she gave a sigh and snuggled against him.

"I need to get up and get ready. My training starts today." She mumbled, causing him to blink before giving a smile. He had promised that him and some of the others would help start her training. He chuckled and shifted away so she could sit up, but moved to sit beside her and wrapped her in a hug. Feeling his heart beat faster when she gave a content sigh and nuzzled into him.

"I need to ask, do you want to talk about the dream you had last night?" He asked, watching as she opened her eyes and pressed more into him. Almost as if seeking comfort.

"It was a memory on something Natsu did." She whispered, causing him to tighten his hold and rest his chin on her head.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He muttered, closing his eyes as he focused on her, giving a smile when she huffed.

"It might sound weird, but I actually feel better when I talk about it all." She stated, leaning back to look up at him.

"It makes some sense. So, you wanna tell me what the memory was?" He asked, blinking when she looked down and inhaled.

"It was a memory about, one of the many times Natsu took me by force. I'm sorry it worried you, and sorry for the headbutt as well." She stated, giving a small giggle at the end of her sentence. He huffed, and shook his head as he carefully brushed her bangs aside.

"You should worry about your head, not mine." He muttered, wincing as he saw a faint bruise and gently rubbed his thumb against it. Watching as she flinched slightly, and then pressed a soft kiss to the mark.

"How is it that you don't even have a mark from it?" She grumbled, swiping her hand across his forehead, and he caught her hand to press a kiss to her wrist.

"Cause I'm to hard headed." He muttered, smiling when she laughed and shook her head. He released her hand, and then leaned toward her. Stopping when there was a few inches between their lips, and looked into her chocolate gaze to make sure this was what she wanted. He saw and sensed no fear from her, and closed the rest of the distance. The kiss was soft at first, a mere molding of lips and him watching for any signs that she wanted to stop. When her eyes slid closed and she gave a faint sigh, he became more bold and moved closer so he could place one hand on the small of her back.

She responded by arching up and pressing their lips together in a more firm kiss, and his heart nearly stopped when her tongue hesitantly pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to play with hers, moving his other hand to the back of her neck, holding her in a position where they both took pleasure out of the kiss. A small mewl of pleasure from her, caused him to pull back and took a deep breath of much needed air, trying everything to control the raging passion that he was feeling for her.

"Wow." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his and stared into his eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in her gaze, and removed his hand from her neck to trace her, now, slightly swollen lips.

"No kidding." He whispered, nudging his nose against hers before pressing another soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and then sat back as well, smiling at her almost disapproving look.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all day long, you have training that you need to get ready for." He stated, watching as she smiled at him before giving a nod. He watched as she slid off of his bed and started for the door, blinking when she stopped and looked back at him before looking around the room.

"Do you think...It would be alright if I stayed in your room, instead of in that room by myself?" She asked, and he blinked before giving her a smile and nodded.

"I wont mind one bit." He stated, watching as she gave a large smile before running out of the room to collect her stuff. He gave a huff and ran a hand through his hair, before leaning against the headboard and closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was this willing to move on, but at the same time he was thankful for it. For a Dragon Slayer to find a mate wasn't easy, and damn near impossible. When one was found it was a blessing, and it actually caused the Dragon Slayer's powers to increase. Of course, he didn't care about that, it was the fact that he had someone who he knew would love him and who knew he would love in return, and he had found his!

Lucy Heartfilia. The woman who made his life complete, and who he would lay down his life for. The only problem, he had never heard of someone being a mate to two Dragon Slayers. Which meant that rather Natsu had lied just to harm her, or that Natsu wasn't Natsu at all. Which caused him even more worry. If the man hurting her wasn't Natsu, then who was he and why was he targeting Lucy? Not to mention, where was the real Natsu?

"Sting? Are you coming or what?" Lucy called, walking back into his room and pulling him from his thoughts. He looked over at her with a smile, and remained where he was as she placed her stuff near his dresser. Making a mental note to clear out a drawer for her stuff later, and then took in what she was wearing. A red sweater and a pair of jeans, they caused him to frown and lean toward her.

"Are you cold or something?" He asked, watching as she glanced at him in confusion before looking down at her outfit. Pulling at the sleeves of her sweater, and then bit her bottom lip.

"They...hide the older bruises." She stated, and he automatically regretted asking her, and motioned her toward him. Feeling proud of her when she stepped into his open arms without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He muttered, wishing that they weren't old so he could heal them for her, but still hadn't figured out how to heal older wounds yet. He growled softly, holding her tight as she relaxed into his embrace, and rubbed her back.

"It isn't your fault, Sting. I know that you are only trying to help me, and for that I am grateful." She stated, nuzzling into his neck and causing him to blink for a moment. Was it possible that she only kissed him because she was thankful toward him? Sure, he knew his feelings about her, but what were her feelings about him?

"Anything for you Lucy." He stated, feeling slightly depressed that there was a chance that she didn't feel anything for him. It was known to happen, that a Dragon Slayer found their mate, but the one they loved didn't love them. The Dragon Slayer usually went down one of two paths. The first path would be that they slowly go crazy but give the one they love the space they want. Or, kill their mate and then take their own life. He thought a moment, and knew that if she wanted it, he would give her space, but keep a watch over her until she found someone she truly loved.

"Is everything alright Sting?" Lucy asked, causing him to smile down at her and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing Blondie. Just thinking." He stated, watching as she puffed out her cheeks in an adorable way.

"You're blonde too." She replied, causing him to laugh and ruffle her hair before sliding out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go on down to the mess hall. I'll be down after I'm ready." He stated, grabbing some clothes and started for the bathroom, but stopped when her small hand latched onto his. He turned around to look at her, but blinked in surprise when she went on tiptoe and pressed another kiss on his lips. He was blushing slightly, and saw that she too had a blush across her face.

"See you later." She stated, before turning and heading for the mess hall. He stared after her for a minute, and then gave himself a mental shake before continuing his way back to the bathroom. Only this time, he had a slight issue to resolve.

"You're leaving yourself wide open! Tighten your defense." Sting shouted, wincing as Lucy gave a yelp and hit the mat hard after being hit with one of the many magic abilities that Rufus had memorized. He watched as she groaned and eased back to her feet, and he sighed at how beat up she looked. She had been at this for three hours straight now, and she had yet to even take a break yet.

"Come on Lucy. Why don't you rest for a bit?" Yukino called out, and he watched as she shook her head and got into the defense position that he had taught her.

"Not yet. I still haven't gotten this down." She called back, causing him to sigh and wave Rufus off as he stepped onto the mat. He smiled when she glared at him and held up one hand before she could chew him out.

"I'm your opponent now. I wont hold back, it is rather you get this defense down now, or your training ends here." He stated, watching as she went wide eyed, and lowered her stance for a moment. He had to hold back a smile as a fire sparked in her eyes, and she got back into position.

"Fine." She called, and he started to circle her, looking for the usual opening that he had been seeing, and was impressed that she had closed it off. He jumped forward, but pulled back when she jerked to face him fully, glad that she was getting quicker in her movements. He stayed back a bit, and then decided to go all out to see how she would react to rapid fire.

"Here I come." He shouted, throwing a fist, and watched as she twisted her body and thrust one hand out. Smiling when her wrist connected with the back of his hand and pushed it aside. Using the momentum to throw him off balance for a moment, and then struck out at him. He easily dodged her punch by taking his body low, and smirked at her growl. Only to give a grunt of surprise as he had to do some quick thinking to avoid getting a knee to his face. Giving a curse when he had to jump to his feet and take a few steps back to avoid a full on kick. He watched in awe as she quickly lowered her leg and got back into the defense position.

"Damn woman. You've been holding out." He stated, watching as she breathed deeply and faced him with a smile.

"I know some moves. I just have a problem of knowing when I need to attack or defend." She stated, and he thought back to the mock fights with the other guild members. She had always remained in a defensive position when she had an open to attack, and tried to attack when she should have defended.

"So, the problem isn't your skills, but when to use the. That's a little harder to teach, but it is doable. Although, it's going to be harder training as well." He stated, watching as she blinked and lowered her defense.

"Wait, what?" She asked, and he approached with a smile.

"You are strong Lucy, but you just have some things backwards. No worries, I'll help you get it straightened out." He stated, watching as she smiled and clasped her hands.

"I can't wait to get started." She declared, but he crushed her dreams by shaking his head.

"No more training today. We'll start this training tomorrow." He stated, watching as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, but held firm in what he had said.

"Yo, Sting! Got some visitors for Lucy!" Orga shouted, walking into the training room with a man in woman in tow. He blinked as he recognized Gajeel Redfox, and figured the blue haired woman beside him was his mate, Levy McGarden.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted, causing him to flinch at the sudden sound and watched as the woman dashed over to them and embraced the smaller woman.

"Lucy! We've been so worried." The woman stated, hugging her back and closing her eyes. He watched as Lucy pulled away and grabbed the woman's wrist, only to turn and grab Yukino's as well.

"Either way, time for some girl talk with you two. Sting, we'll continue training tomorrow." Lucy called, and he sighed as she dashed out of the room with the other two in tow. He sighed as he watched her leave, and then blinked when a shadow fell over him, only to look up at Gajeel.

"I need to have a conversation with you, about Bunny Girl." He stated, he glanced over at Rogue, who merely shrugged, and sighed again.

"Fine. Follow me to the office." He stated, stepping around the Iron Dragon Slayer and headed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 7

Lucy giggled as she, Levy, and Yukino each sank into the warm bath water in the Sabertooth's springs. She gave a sigh, and leaned back as they all relaxed for a bit, but knew that they would want to know why she had dragged them away from the others.

"Lucy. Don't get me wrong or anything, but why did you suddenly drag me away from the others?" Levy asked, causing her to smile as she looked at her best friend.

"Also, why did you drag me along?" Yukino added, shifting closer and Lucy smiled brighter. Sliding further into the water before blushing slightly.

"I want to ask you two, what is it like being mated to Dragon Slayers?" She asked, watching as they both blinked and looked at each other before looking back toward her.

"Does this has something to do with Natsu, and how he treated you?" Levy asked, and she shook her head. Biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes.

"I'm more interested in the whole courtship thing. What to expect from that." She stated, watching as Yukino gasped and covered her mouth. Only to lower it a moment later with a large smile on her face.

"This has to do with Sting, doesn't it?" She asked, causing a blush to cover her face, and she slid under the water in embarrassment as she nodded.

"Lucy! Isn't it a bit to soon? I mean, you just got out of an abusive relationship the other day." Levy stated, and she eased back up, keeping her gaze down.

"Well, from what Rogue has told me about Dragon Slayer's mates, it doesn't matter about the timing. If they both have feelings for each other, then nothing will stop them from being together. It was more romantic how Rogue explained it." Yukino stated, and Lucy glanced at Levy when she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I recall Gajeel saying the same thing. It's just that, I don't want you rushing into something you're unsure of." Levy stated, moving to sit beside her in the spring, Yukino taking her other side.

"That's why I wanted to speak to my two best friends. Both of you are mated, so I figured that you could help me through this." She stated, watching as they shared a smile and shook their heads.

"Lucy. This isn't like a normal relationship, something that is a hit or miss. This is something that you have to risk everything for. Heart, soul, and body. You have to give him your absolute trust, and hope that you have his in return." Yukino stated, and Lucy bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. Could she trust Sting with her heart, soul, and body? Hell, did he even have feelings for her?

"Take a look at me and Gajeel. He attacked me when we first met, and sure I was afraid of him at the beginning, but after he saved me a few times, I saw another side to him. That under all that powerful steel and iron, was a softer part that a lot of people overlooked." Levy stated, causing Lucy to blink and give a smile. It was obvious that they loved each other, just by listening to her talk about him. Not to mention, she saw it with her own eyes at the guild as well. She sighed and leaned back as she thought about what they had said. This mating business sounded like a huge risk, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Especially since she wasn't so sure this wasn't a one sided thing.

"Has anything happened between you and Sting yet?" Levy asked, and she went wide eyed and felt her face heat as the memory of their kiss that morning came to the forefront of her mind. She covered her face when both of them leaned forward, eager for the details about what had happened.

"We..uh...we kissed this morning. Also, I've kinda..moved..into his room." She stated, holding her breath as silence surrounded her for a moment, and then both girls squealed.

"Oh Lucy! He's definitely the one for you!" Levy shouted, wrapping her in a hug that she didn't return. She peeked up when they both stopped squealing and just looked at her in concern.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...A good kiss doesn't exactly mean anything. Neither does moving into the same room as someone." She stated, giving a pointed look to Levy, making her recall that she had moved in with Natsu and had been kissed by him plenty of times. Admittedly, his didn't make her melt, forget to breath, or become one mass of raging hormones...Damn, now that she thought about it, Natsu had been a lousy kisser.

"You have a point there. Although, from your expression, I can tell that you do feel something for Sting." Levy countered, causing Yukino to nod in agreement. She sighed and gave a nod.

"I do like him, a lot to be honest. I'm just...What if he doesn't even like me that way? What if the only reason he is doing this is because he feels sorry for me?" She stated, watching as they both looked at her for a moment and then Levy sighed as she looked away. Knowing that her friend had a good point, but Yukino shook her head.

"I may not have known Sting for long, but he doesn't pity people. He's the type he is rather going to agitate you enough to start a fight, or get you so pumped up you'll think you are an unstoppable force. He doesn't do pity parties. I will admit, he is somewhat of a playboy, but even I have seen a change in that since you appeared. Lucy, he truly cares for you. You're not some conquest for him, I can see it in his eyes." Yukino stated, causing her to give the woman a thankful smile. Maybe everything wouldn't turn out bad, but then again, she had been fulled once into thinking that she was a Dragon Slayer's mate.

"Still Yukino. I'm not saying anything bad about Sting, but Lucy has already 'suppose' to have been Natsu's mate. He hurt her really bad, and you should know the saying. Once bitten twice shy." Levy stated, seeming to have read Lucy's mind. She looked between the two women, and blinked when Yukino's eyes suddenly lit up.

"The carnival!" She declared, causing Lucy and Levy to look at her in confusion.

"There is a carnival in town, we should go on a triple date and let Lucy test things out with Sting." Yukino stated, causing Lucy to go wide eyed as Levy gasped with excitement.

"That would be perfect! This way Lucy can see what type of person Sting really is! Get to know him on a more personal level, especially if we ditch them so they could be alone together." Levy stated, causing Yukino to give a little shrill of delight before pressing her fingertip to Levy's.

"That's brilliant." She declared, and Lucy finally shook her head as she snapped out of her daze.

"No way! That would be cruel to Sting. It could really hurt his feelings if he found out about it." She stated, causing the other girls to laugh.

"He'd understand if he ever found out. Besides, this way you can really test your compatibility with him." Yukino urged, causing Lucy to look between the two and realize that they weren't going to give up on the idea. Giving a sigh, she slumped into the water and nodded her head. Causing the women to cheer again, but she wasn't about to join in. She still feared that Sting would be upset with her after he found out, and hoped that she would be able to handle it. Although, the thought of just the two of them being alone at the carnival did make her heart flutter in a good way. Who knows, maybe he would even kiss her again?

A few hours later and the girls were mindlessly talking in Lucy's old room, figuring they needed somewhere private to go. Lucy was leaning up against the headboard, Levy was stretched out on the bed, and Yukino was sitting on the edge.

"So, how are we going to convince the boys on taking us out?" Yukino asked, causing Lucy to shrug and glance over at Levy who smiled.

"Simple, we dress to the hilt and then tell them where we are going. They'll have no choice but to come along." She stated, causing Yukino to giggle and Lucy to shake her head.

"You two are cruel to them." She muttered, smiling when they both started to laugh, it was Yukino who collected herself first.

"But it is so much fun, Lucy. There is just something about being able to make them mind. They act all big and bad, but all it takes from a mate is a slight pout and suddenly your wish is there desire." Yukino stated, causing Lucy to think about it for a moment. She just couldn't picture Sting dropping everything to do something just for her, even though she figured that he would. In truth, she didn't want him to do that either. She didn't want to control his every move, that wasn't something to base a relationship on.

"No worries Lucy, we don't turn them into mindless slaves. If anything, it just ensures us that we know we can depend on them for anything. No matter how small and trivial the matter is." Levy stated, easily reading the concerned look on her friend's face. Lucy smiled at her before giving a sigh and closing her eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't want to trick him into going without telling him why. Then again, I don't want to insult him by telling him why I want to go with him." She stated, hating how confused she was over the entire situation.

"No worries Lucy. If he looks displeased, we'll have Rogue and Gajeel step in to calm him down while we take you elsewhere." Yukino stated, and Lucy looked between the two women. Seeing no way out of it, she finally decided to cave in.

"Fine. If we're going to do this, might as well start getting ready since it starting to get late." She muttered, but then blinked as something came to mind.

"What is it Lucy?" Levy asked, having caught on first. Lucy smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry to say it, but I don't really have anything dressy but sensible enough to wear to a carnival." She stated, blinking when Levy gave a groan and dropped her head. It looked like she hadn't planned for that either, and both looked over when Yukino gave a laugh.

"No worries, I have some clothes you can wear Lucy. Also, one of the others girls here at the guild is about your build Levy, so we can ask her. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." Yukino stated, standing up and motioning them to follow. They quickly left the room, and returned a few minutes later with new clothing in hand, having decided to get ready in the empty room where they were positive that no one would interrupt them.

They helped each other with hair, make-up, and jewelry choices, and soon each were ready to go. Levy was wearing a yellow sundress, with a small sweater over it, complete with matching platform shoes, and a small pair of diamond earrings. Yukino was wearing black tights with a white skirt over top of them, black leather boots, a white shirt with a low neck line, and a necklace that Rogue had given to her. Both looked divine, and Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, slightly self conscious. She was wearing a short baby blue skirt, like one of the many she owned, and a matching top that was outlined in gold fabric that also emphasized her breasts and small waist line. Finished off with white and gold boots, and a baby blue choker.

She did admit, she did look good, but she was still slightly worried about the ever so visible bruises on her body. Sure, other people wouldn't notice them unless they were inches away from the bruises themselves, but she still noticed them.

"Lucy, no one will notice them, so stop worrying." Levy stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and gave a nod, but knew that it wasn't going to make a difference, because she knew that Sting would be close enough to see. Which meant there was a chance that he would be focusing on the bruises and not her.

"Anyway, lets go down and surprise them already. The carnival is about to start, and I don't want to miss a thing." Yukino stated, causing Lucy to smile when Levy laughed.

"Honestly Yukino. If I didn't know any better, I say you'd suggested going to the carnival for your own selfish reasons." Levy teased, causing the woman to smile and laugh herself.

"What can I say, two birds with one stone." She replied, and this time Lucy allowed herself to laugh along with the other two. She looked in the mirror one last time, inhaled slightly, and then followed them out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 8

Sting smiled as he watched Lucy view all of the booths and rides around them. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the reason why the girls had suddenly wanted to come to the carnival, but wasn't mad about it one bit. If Lucy wanted to test their compatibility, then so be it. It actually told him that he had a better shot of winning her over than he had originally thought he had. Although, he very did much appreciate the stunning entrance she and the other two women did.

He had been having a conversation with Gajeel and Rogue in the mess hall about figuring out what to do about Natsu, and had noticed something amiss when everyone had suddenly become quiet. He had looked up with the other two, and had nearly fell off the stool as he saw Lucy leading the other two into the mess hall, all their eyes settled on him, Gajeel and Rogue. Even from where he was at, he saw the nervousness in her eyes because of what she was wearing, having gone back to the skirts that he love on her, but there was also a determination in her eye that made him smile at her. The smile seemed to put her at ease, because the walk became more natural, and even had a slight sway to it.

"Gajeel."

"Rogue."

"Sting." Each girl had stated their mates name with a slight purr, and when Lucy had said his he had to physically fight not to shiver. He loved how she had said his name, and wanted to make her say it more. Although, in a slightly different setting than what was before him.

"I'm guessing you girls want something." He had stated, thankful that his voice still sounded natural and didn't take on a husky tone. He watched as nerves seemed to take control of Lucy again, and turned his gaze to Yukino when she cleared her throat.

"We were wondering if you three would escort us to the carnival. If you don't want to go, we understand, but either way we will be going." She stated, and he had looked at Lucy, who quickly shot the woman a surprised look before looking back to him. It was then he realized what the plan was. This was all for Lucy's sake, she wanted to test him about all the mate stuff that she no doubt learned from Yukino and Levy.

"The carnival? Why the hell do you wanna go there?" Gajeel asked, and Sting had held back a laugh when Levy stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"Because, we want to have some fun. Not stay coped up in a guild all day." She had stated, pouting her lips slightly and he nearly lost it when the Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to melt on the spot. Gajeel had sighed and gave a nod that he would go, and he knew that it was going to happen when Rogue stood. He glanced at Lucy, and acted like he thought about it a moment. Becoming curious as to what she might do should he refuse.

"If I say I'm not interested?" He asked, watching as her shoulders fell ever so lightly, before she straightened.

"Then I'm sure one of the others males here would escort me. Or perhaps I'll find a nice man at the carnival." She stated, and he had been on his feet in a flash. There was no way in hell any other man was going to watch her have fun. She was his, and he'd be damn if he was going to allow her to go through with that threat. Even though it was nothing more than a trap, and a bluff.

"Sting, look. Aren't these just the cutest." Lucy stated, bringing him out of his thoughts and turned his attention to her. She was standing beside a booth selling plush dolls. She was holding a small stuffed cat doll, and was looking among the others.

"I guess it is. Although, it kinda looks like Lector." He stated, chuckling when she nodded and then pulled another from the group.

"They even have one that looks like Frosh. Oh, they are just too adorable." She stated, squeezing both and then started to reach for her small purse. He beat her to it though, and laid the amount needed onto the booth. Smiling to the man behind the stand before turning to her, huffing at the pout on her face.

"I could have gotten them." She stated, and he lead her away before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"Now what kind of escort would I be if I allowed you to pay, hm?" He asked, watching as she just blushed and held the plush dolls tighter. Causing him to smile at her and then take her right hand in his. They had been at the carnival for two hours now, and after a bad incident with the rides, had decided to stick with the booths until the real show started.

"But Daddy?" The small cry caused them to pause and looked to their lefts. A small boy was pointing to a large stuffed animal, but his father was shaking his head.

"Sorry son, but there is no way I can beat this game." The father stated, and Sting blinked as he saw what the game was. He glanced down at Lucy and then motioned toward the father and son.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" He asked, watching as she smiled and followed him over. He hated these type of games, the ones that cheated people out of there money.

"Excuse me sir, but may I try?" Sting asked, releasing Lucy's hand and handing the booth owner the money. The man smiled, showing crooked teeth, before taking the money and sitting three white balls before him. He winked down at the small boy and grabbed the first ball.

"Watch and learn kid." He stated, smiling when the kid's eyes widened as he chucked the ball, adding some force behind it, but just enough to ensure that all the bottles fell. Then quickly grabbed the second ball and chucked it at the second tower of bottles, causing them to collapse as well. He grabbed the third ball, smiled at the owner of the booth who was sweating bullets, and then chucked the last ball. The third pillar of bottles collapsed, and the owner gave a defeated sigh while giving him the stink eye. Sting merely smirked and crouched down beside the kid.

"Alright, which prize did you want?" He asked, looking up and smiling when the kid pointed to the long white dragon with a blue main plush doll. He raised an eyebrow at the owner, who carefully took it down and handed it to Sting, who in turn handed it to the kid.

"Thank you Mister." The kid stated, taking hold of his father's hand. Sting smiled and ruffled his hair as he stood.

"No problem sport." He stated, and then nodded to the boy's father when he bowed. Sting watched as they walked off, and then blinked when Lucy slid her hand back into his with a slight squeeze.

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen anybody do." She stated, as they continued walking through the booths. He blushed and scratched at his cheek as he fought just to look her in the eye.

"I...Just can't stand con artists like that." He muttered, blushing harder when she laughed and moved closer to him. Sliding her hand up his arm so she was basically hugging it as they walked.

"We need to meet up with the others soon. The show is about to start." She stated, and he nodded while trying his best to ignore the face that her breast was rubbing against his arm with every step they took. He mumbled his agreement, and did everything he could to keep his gaze forward and on the tent where the main even was to take place, but couldn't help but take a peek down at her. Only to blink when he saw a blush across her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"Lucy, I know why you did all of this." He stated, giving a small smile when she looked up at him with fear suddenly in her eyes. He turned to face her and gently cupped her face with his hands.

"You're...not mad, are you?" She whispered, hugging the two plush cats to her chest and gnawed on her bottom lip. Giving another smile, he captured her lips with his, and pulled away after she relaxed some.

"No I'm not mad. I understand that you want to make sure that we are compatible, and I hope that you got your answer. Besides, I also enjoyed this outing, and I'm hoping that it will be a memory you cherish. Now, come on, we have a show to catch." He stated, pressing a kiss to her lips once more and then tugged her along to the tent. Smiling when she giggled faintly and matched his strides.

"It's about time you two showed up, the main event is about to start." Yukino stated, ushering them into the tent with the others and everyone quickly took their seats just as the lights dimmed and focused on the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to our main event for tonight. We hope to astound you with never before seen talent, that had only been attempted with those that wield magic. So, sit back, relax and please enjoy the show." The ringmaster announced, stepping to the side just as some performers jumped into the ring with large hoops, that one lit on fire. Sting glanced down at Lucy to see that she was watching the show with awe, and figured that so long as she was having a good time, he wouldn't complain about the mediocre performances. It was almost an hour before the lights dimmed dramatically and the ringmaster appeared once more, signaling for the audience to go quiet.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, for our last performance of the night. First though, I will need a volunteer. Come now, don't be shy." The ringmaster stated, scanning the crowd as everyone suddenly started to fidget. Sting didn't like the change in the atmosphere one bit, and quickly slid his hand into Lucy's, tightening his hold ever so slightly before looking around.

"You there. The pretty blonde lady with the cat dolls. How about it?" The Ringmaster stated, causing Sting's eyes to snap back on him and nearly growl before looking at Lucy. She looked shocked that the Ringmaster was asking her to perform and quickly looked at Sting. He swallowed, and then slowly inhaled.

"It is your choice." He whispered, although everything within him was screaming at him to grab her and go, but sadly he released her hand when she stood and placed the dolls down. He made sure to keep his gaze solely on her though, as she walked past others and finally made it to the Ringmaster's side.

"Excellent! Now, what may your name be young lady?" He stated, and Sting made a quick glance around as she stated her name.

"Well now everyone, you see Miss Lucy. Now you don't!" The Ringmaster yelled, causing Sting to tense when the man swiped his cape in front of Lucy and then dropped it to reveal an empty space where she had once been. He jumped to his feet, and was about to send out his senses when a feminine yelp caused him to look up and go wide eyed. Lucy was about four stories in the air, balancing on a thin wire.

"Here is the final act of the night folks. Our brave tightrope walker, is to save the young maiden before she falls into the net of fire." The ringmaster called, taking a torch that had been offered to him and pressed it against the safety net right below Lucy. Sting tensed, his body ready to spring into action as he saw the fear on Lucy's face as she stared at the scene below her, and nearly growled when a large muscular man stepped onto the tightrope causing it to sway and Lucy to start fighting for balance.

"Sting, you have to do something!" Levy cried out beside him, and he blinked as a large hand shoved him from behind.

"Seriously, get her down from there." Gajeel growled, but he still remained where he was. He wasn't about to do something she didn't want him to do. She had only voiced her surprise so far, nothing that exactly stated that she needed him by her side yet. Although, that wasn't stopping him from preparing a leap at any moment.

Another step by the muscular man had the rope swaying again, and this time Lucy tilted to far just as he took yet another step. Causing her to slip off of the rope, but she managed to grab onto it with her hand.

"Sting!" Her shout was all that he needed, he took off full speed down the aisle, and braced himself on the edge of the ring, before launching himself into the air. His heart nearly stopped as everything seemed to slow down as he saw her hand slip from the rope, and she braced her body for impact. He reached out his arms, and quickly grabbed onto her body a few feet above the burning net. After quickly encircling her body, he twisted to take the impact of the landing, and tightened his hold until they slid to a stop on the ground.

"Oi! Who do you think you are, messing with my performance?" The Ringmaster growled, marching toward them. Sting stood, and gave a low warning growl that had the man freezing in his tracks, but stopped when Lucy's hand tightened on his vest.

"Please. Just...take me back to the guild." She whispered, he gave a final glare to the Ringmaster, and then stalked out of the tent. Not even bothering to wait for the others, but instead took off for the guild at a dead run the moment he got outside the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 9

Lucy laid still on Sting's bed as he growled at the rest of them from the other side of the door. She swallowed, and squeezed her eyes closed but opened them just as quickly when she saw the net of fire. She tightened her hands on the cover around her, and fought back the tears that threatened to spill, but couldn't stop the sob from escaping her lips.

"Lucy?" The soft voice caused her to look up, and meet Sting's concerned gaze. She let out another sob and curled into him as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, his hand rubbing up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"I was so scared." She whispered, hiding her face in his shoulder as another sob escaped her and the tears finally fell. Sting merely growled and shifted them so he was laying down beside her, holding her close as she cried. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, she wanted to tell him why she was scared.

"Those flames, just like Natsu's. I thought I was going to get burned again, but only much worse." She whimpered, hating how both her body and voice trembled, but blinked when Sting curled more around her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll never let you get burned again. You have my word, I wont allow anything to harm you." He stated, and she looked into his eyes. Smiling at the sincerity within them, and nuzzled even closer to him.

"I must look a sight right now." She laughed out, it was a dry joke, but Sting still gave a huff.

"Lucy, you could be covered in the most hideous make-up, out of fashion clothes, but you'd still make it work." He growled, pressing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to press a kiss to her lips. She sighed as she relaxed into the pleasurable sensation. Never had she been kissed like this. It was a kiss that every girl dreamed of, a kiss that told them that they were cherished, that they were love, that they were the only one for the person kissing them.

"Sting, is it possible for two Dragon Slayers to have the same mate?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him. Waiting as he thought about it, and blinked when he shook his head.

"Not any that I've ever heard about. Why do you ask?" He stated, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Then why did Natsu say I was his, when in reality I'm your mate?" She stated, biting her bottom lip as she felt him tense beneath her for a moment before peeking a look up at him. She shifted as he sat them both up, but refused to meet his amazed look.

"Lucy, you...you accept that you are my mate?" He asked, causing her to swallow as she thought about it for a heartbeat. Then finally faced him with a small smile and a faint nod.

"I've never trusted anybody like I trust you Sting. Nor have I ever felt this way about someone. I...really love you Sting." She whispered, closing her eyes and waited for his reply. Only to blink them open when the bed dipped and she suddenly felt lips pressed firmly against hers. Causing a shudder to run through her body as she sensed his want and need within the kiss, and panted slightly when he pulled back.

"Hard to believe that it has only been a week. You don't think that this is rushed?" He asked, causing her to shake her head and nudge her nose against his. Making him laugh for using his move.

"No. But remember, we talked a lot after the Wizard Games, and learned quite a bit of each other." She stated, causing a purr to sound from him as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait to claim you, Lucy. But, right now isn't the right time." He stated, pulling back slightly, although he had a pained look on his face. She smiled when he ran frustrated fingers through his hair and then gave her a small smile with his eyes shining with his desire and love for her. She returned the smile and laid back down on the bed, moving over slightly when he crawled down beside her.

"As for your question, I can only guess. Rather he sensed that I was your mate, and didn't take too kindly to it so tried to claim you as his. Or, he isn't even the real Natsu." He stated, causing her to look up at him in shock.

"Not the real Natsu?" She asked, watching as he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"It's just that, claiming a mate isn't something a Dragon Slayer would fake. It would be too dangerous for both the slayer, and the other person. Mates are the first thing a dragon will teach their child about, because it is the one thing that can be a Dragon Slayer's strength, and biggest weakness. To just stake a claim on someone who isn't a true mate, can drive a slayer to bad things. Something tells me Igneel wouldn't skip over that lesson, and Natsu's the kind that took all of his father's lessons to heart." Sting stated, and she hummed in silent agreement. Natsu was that kind of person, but then why would he try to claim her?

"After he stated his claim on you, did he change in anyway? Like how he treated his friends? Or even Happy?" He asked, causing her to blink and look at him suddenly.

"Happy?" She whispered, recalling back when Natsu had entered her apartment that night to tell her that she was his mate. The little blue cat hadn't been with him, in fact...

She sat up quickly, going through all of her memories with Natsu after he had told her about the whole mate thing. The Exceed had never been around, something that never happened. When they went on missions, no Happy. When they had told the guild the supposedly good news, no Happy. Moving in together, no Happy! Why hadn't she seen it before? Natsu adored that Exceed, because not only was it his best friend, Happy was his and Lisanna's child.

"Happy was never around." She whispered, looking over at him and saw the understanding in his eyes immediately. They quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Lucy! How are we going to tell the others at Fairy Tail?" Sting asked as they ran down the stairs toward the mess hall. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she thought, knowing that they didn't have any time to tell everyone. They couldn't just burst in with the accusation either. She blinked as a thought occurred and smiled over her shoulder at him.

"You have my back regardless what I do, right?" She asked, watching as he gave her a questioning look but gave a nod none the less. She smiled and faced forward as they entered the mess hall.

"Then follow my lead. Yukino, we need a communication Lacrima, patch me through to Fairy Tail." She called, stopping at the bar just as the woman switched it on. Lucy took a moment to gather herself and then opened her eyes when Mira picked up on the other end. The take-over mage gave a small gasp and then blocked the view of the lacrima from the rest of the guild as she leaned closer.

"Lucy, Natsu isn't far away." The woman mouthed, and Lucy gave a nod before straightening.

"Mira. Put Natsu on, and then make sure that everyone is at a safe distance from him." She stated, feeling Sting tense behind her but didn't stop her as Mira moved away and called to Natsu. They all watched as Mira moved beyond the bar on Fairy Tail's side, and ushered the others back as Natsu came toward the Lacrima.

"Hel...Lucy? What the hell are you doing at Sabertooths?" Natsu yelled, and Lucy glared at him as she saw anger spark in his eyes. It was that anger that she would need to manipulate in order to expose this impostor.

"You lied to me, Natsu." She growled, using his name like venom and watched as he blinked before narrowing his gaze lightly.

"What do you mean? Sting! Hands off my mate!" Natsu shouted from over the lacrima, but Lucy grabbed hold of the hand that Sting had placed on her shoulder and held tight.

"I am not your mate Natsu. I'm Sting's mate." She shouted, becoming loud enough so that the others could hear, knowing that they would understand. Just as she suspected, just over Natsu's shoulder, Laxus and Wendy stepped out in front of everyone, ready to face whoever it was disguising themselves as Natsu.

"The hell you are!" Natsu shouted, and Lucy glared at him.

"I don't know who you are, but you didn't research Dragon Slayers very well. Dragon Slayers can only have one mate, and no two Dragon Slayers can have the same mate." She stated, watching as understanding registered on the fake Flame Dragon Slayer's face. Only to blink when he relaxed and gave a smile.

"How do you know it isn't Sting who is lying?" He growled, causing her to smile and look over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Because, a Dragon Slayer can't lie to a mate and just stake a claim like you did. It messes with them too much and just starts a calamity. Now, who are you? Because even the real Natsu knows this much." She shouted, watching as the man tensed for a moment, before giving a scoff.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of the dragon Igneel. Member of Fairy Tail, and all I want is to protect all my friends and family." He shouted, and she smirked as she leaned forward. Finally releasing her hold on Sting's hand.

"Then where is Happy?" She asked, watching as he blinked and everyone behind him went silent. She watched as he took a look over his shoulder, and watched as Laxus gave a shrug, helping her out.

"Who the hell is Happy?" He snapped, causing her to straighten with a smile as everyone on that side gave the impostor a deathly look that caused him to shudder.

"Happy, is Natsu's Exceed and his closet friend. One could even go as far as to call Happy, Natsu's son, and where ever Natsu is, Happy is." She stated, watching as he slumped in defeat and gritted his teeth.

"The damn cat." He growled, and then glared at her before turning to face the Fairy Tail mob behind him.

"Who are you? Where are the real Natsu and Happy?" Wendy demanded, powering up her dragon force just as Laxus did the same. The impostor swallowed, and Lucy knew that there was no way out for him.

"You guys try to get everything you can out of him. I'm on my way." She stated, ending the communication and then turned to smile at Sting, who was already smiling at her.

"Looks like you landed yourself a vixen." Gajeel growled, causing Levy to jab him after he started to chuckle. She watched as Sting merely huffed and brought her into a hug.

"No. I've got myself a helluva mate." He growled, then turned to face the rest of his guild.

"We're moving out, I want the rest of you to stay here and wait as backup." He shouted, and then took her hand.

"Ready?" He asked, causing her to smile and give a nod as they started out of the guild. Levy, Gajeel, Yukino, Rogue, Frosch, Pantherlily and Lector right after them and headed for the train station.

"It's going to take some time until we reach Fairy Tail and figure out what we have to do from there, so be prepared." She stated as they boarded a train and piled into a compartment.


	10. Chapter 10

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 10

Sting kept pace with Lucy as she dashed through the town of Magnolia, Fairy Tail already in their field of vision, and he couldn't keep his gaze off of her. He knew that she must be nervous, having to face the man that had been abusing her, and wondered if she was ready to face him after just a few days. Hell, they haven't even trained what they should have, and he didn't like the thought that she would have to be fighting in her condition.

"Lucy. Are you ready to face this person, whoever he may be?" He asked, watching as she smiled over her shoulder but didn't slow her pace.

"No worries Sting. I'll be able to handle this, especially since I'm more pissed than scared now." She stated, causing him to shiver slightly in fear at how calm she was. There was no doubt in his mind that she was, indeed, pissed at whoever this man may be. He just hoped that this didn't change her mind about being his mate, especially should she finally find the real Natsu and agree that everything was fine between them.

He gave her a smile, and then fell into silence as he pushed his thoughts to the side, and focused on what needed to be focused on. Making sure that he had her back every step of the way, and that nothing bad happened to her. He picked up his pace so he was running beside her as they reached the direct path to the guild, and stopped as they reached the guild doors. He glanced over at her as he grabbed the handles, and then pulled them open when she gave a firm nod. He glared as everyone glanced toward them, and then narrowed his gaze to the dark haired man tied down in the middle of the guild.

"Lucy! Thank goodness that you are alright." Lisanna stated, rushing forward and embracing his mate. He remained to the side, allowing Lucy to take the lead, but the moment she followed the youngest Strauss sibling he was right behind her.

"Have you been able to get anything from him?" Lucy asked, stopping at the edge of the circle the other guild members had formed around him. He looked down at the man, scowling when the man looked at Lucy with a cruel looking smile. How he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off with a good punch, but he wouldn't do that around Lucy...At least not yet.

"Nothing. He's taken all of our punches, and then started to morph into others in the guild. He's quick on learning who we will and wont hit." Gray stated, moving to stand on the other side of Lucy and glared down at the man.

"It's easy to defeat a group of people that have a strong bond with one another." The man growled, morphing back into Natsu, and Sting quickly looked to Lucy. Stepping back slightly when a dangerous look entered her eyes instead of the fear he had first expected.

"Shall I tell them some of the things, that I did to you. Lucy?" The man stated, and even Sting wondered how his magic allowed him to not only transform into Natsu, but sound like him as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy whispered, stepping closer to the man and crouching down. He blinked at the action, but stayed where he was. Pride filling him as he watched his mate show the man that she was no longer afraid since she now knew that the man wasn't truly Natsu.

"Lets see, where should I start with your torture? How about the day I first made you scream?" He gloated, and Sting shifted as she stood as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Guess there is no helping it." She muttered, causing him to blink when she suddenly swung her foot and allowed it to connect with the man's jaw. The entire guild went silent as the man skidded sideways a few feet, and then shifted back into a sitting position with a shocked look on his face.

"I'll admit. I was deathly afraid of you at first. But, the moment I realized that you weren't my friend, wasn't him from the beginning. Nothing but anger filled me, and I knew that I had to help my friend redeem the name that you tarnished. I know now, that Natsu would never had done what you did, and I feel like a fool for falling for such an act, but it ends now. Where is Natsu and Happy?" Lucy shouted, clenching her hand into a fist and marched toward him. The rest of the guild watching but Sting followed closely behind.

"You think you can get me to talk? Fat chance." The man growled, morphing again. Even Sting paused this time, as Wendy was staring up from the floor with large pleading eyes. He glanced at Lucy, watching as she stopped unsure as to what to do, and realized that it was fine should the man be himself or Natsu, but she wasn't comfortable hitting one of her other friends.

"Roar...Of the Wind Dragon." Wendy shouted, causing a large burst of wind to spin past them and hit the man. Knocking him back even farther as she stalked forward.

"How dare you try to trick Lucy by disguising yourself like me!" The young Dragon Slayer growled, stalking forward with her fist raised. Once again the man morphed, this time into Levy.

"Please don't! Gajeel." The man cried, only to give a cry of pain as a large iron word appeared above him and smashed into his head.

"I have nothing against harming someone who looks like me, especially when you've hurt Lu-Lu." Levy stated, readying her pen again but once again the man morphed. This time into Sting.

"You wouldn't hurt your own mate? Would you, bitch?" The man growled, and Sting stepped forward when Lucy tensed.

"I'm right behind you Lucy. Don't let him fool you." He stated, watching as she looked over her shoulder at him in concern. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then took a step back.

"Don't hold anything back." He stated, watching as she smiled and stepped forward.

"If that is the case, then I'm going to hit where it's going to hurt." She stated, raising her foot again. This time instead of kicking him in the jaw as she had, she aimed right between his legs and connected with his groin hard. The man gave a screech, and all the men winced at the hit. Sting winced as well, but was thankful that it wasn't the real him or else he and Lucy would never have children.

"Want another hit like that? Or are you going to tell us what we want to know?" Lucy asked, and Sting watched as the man morphed back into the person he had been when they had entered.

"Alright, alright. My name is Tyrin...Natsu and that stupid cat is being held at my guild, Angel Feather. My guild master planned all of this to get revenge on Lucy Heartfilia." He cried, and Sting tensed. Angel Feather? That was the guild...

"Why the hell would the guild that ask for our help do something like this. Fairy Tail is one of the backings of that guild now." Sting growled, moving beside Lucy who had went quiet.

"Besides. Why would Merida want revenge on Lucy? They never met until the day she helped us make that dark guild back off." Rogue added, stepping forward with Yukino beside him.

"Actually, when I introduced myself, she seemed surprise. The only problem is that I've never seen her before." Lucy stated, looking up at him as she bit her bottom lip. He sighed and then turned to Makarov.

"We know where we have to go, and we know what we have to do. How do we proceed?" He asked, wanting to get to Natsu quickly, because the moment Merida heard that her plan was blown there was a good chance she would take her anger out on the Flame Dragon Slayer. Everyone watched as Makarov closed his eyes and thought a moment.

"We can't just attack, even thought the Magic Council is a bit more lenient with everything, we can't just declare war on another guild. We have to go about this with brains, not brawn." Makarov stated, opening his eyes and looked down at them all from his perch, and then looked to Tyrin.

"You will assist us in what needs to be done. Maybe if you do, we will take it easier on you when we turn you into the council." He growled, and everyone watched as the man paled and nodded quickly.

"I will help." He stated, and Sting crouched down to his level.

"Not to mention. Try anything funny, you wont have to worry about Lucy kicking you there again. I will end you right here and now, especially if you aim for her again." He stated, tugging on the rope and allowing him to be free. He watched him closely and stepped back when the man gave another nod and then looked up at Fairy Tail's Master.

"What do I need to do?" He asked, and Sting smiled when Makarov hopped down and approached the man.

"You are going to help us get Natsu out. Meaning you are going to tell us the entire layout of your guild and the quickest and easiest way in and out of there without being seen." Makarov stated, and Sting watched as the man sighed and gave another nod. Then accepted the pen that Mira handed him and started sketching through the air.

"The guild is made up of three floors. When you enter, you're actually on the second floor, and then the floor above is all the rooms we stay in. The first floor, is nothing but a large space filled with holding cells and rooms. Natsu is down there, in the farthest cell back. He's being held back with special reinforced chains meant to withstand Dragon Slayer Magic, but only that kind of magic. Any other kind will destroy them." He stated, and Sting stepped forward with a scowl.

"How are we suppose to get there, considering it is underground?" He asked, watching as the man started to sketch something a little away from the image he had created.

"About one mile south of the guild, there is a hidden passage in the river that leads to the first room. It is about six feet wide and eight feet high. It is meant to be an escape route should anyone attack our guild, and is only known to guild members. It is so unknown to others, that we don't even have to keep a guard there." He stated, connecting the passage to one side of the underground room. Sting studied a moment, and then looked toward him with a raised eyebrow.

"How are we suppose to know that you are telling the truth?" He asked, watching as the man scowled and clenched his hands into fists.

"Between your threat on my life, Makarov there, and then that bitch threatening my manhood." He growled, only to give a yelp as three fists suddenly connected with his head. Sting glance up and saw that it had been Gray and Gajeel that had helped him punish the man for calling Lucy such a name. He straightened and then looked back at Makarov, completely ignoring the unconscious man on the ground.

"When do we put the plan into action?" He asked, watching as the older guild master studied the diagram and then gave a soft sigh.

"We'll start tomorrow. I need enough time to think of a proper plan. Everyone should just go ahead and turn in for the night. As for you, Mister Tyrin, Laxus and his group will be keeping an eye on you. So nothing funny." Makarov growled, turning to the man and motioned for Laxus and the others to take him away. Sting watched and then turned to Lucy, wondering where she would be staying the night at.

"No worries Sting. Even though I was staying with that impostor, I still kept paying rent on my apartment. Just in case things didn't work out." She stated, and looked around at all the people who were staring at her with worry in her gaze.

"Lucy. We are sorry that we didn't realize it sooner. If we had been more vigilant about the fake Natsu. I understand if you want to punch me." Erza stated, causing Sting to blink and glance at Lucy who merely smiled.

"No need for that Erza. As a matter of fact, I'm kinda glad that things turned out the way that they did." She stated, moving beside him and wrapping her hand into his, causing him to smile down at her.

"Actually, about that Lucy. If you are Sting's mate, will you be leaving Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked, and Sting felt his chest tighten as he sensed Lucy's pain at the question.

"I haven't really thought about that far ahead." She stated, looking up at him with curious eyes and he looked away. Even he wasn't sure about it. Sure, he wanted Lucy to remain by his side, but he didn't want to take her from her friends either.

"No worries. I'm sure that whatever happens will happen. Just so long as Sting never hurts you that is." Gray stated, causing Sting to look at him as he detected the challenge in the ice mage's voice.

"I would never harm Lucy." He stated, meeting his gaze head on, and relaxed when Gray smiled.

"Alright, enough of all of this. I'm tired and ready to call it a day. Sting? My apartment is kinda small, but it should hold the five of you easily." She stated, and he looked over to Rogue and Yukino who shook their heads.

"We already agreed to stay the night with Levy and Gajeel." Yukino stated, causing Lucy to smile and nod. With that she tightened her hold on his hand and then smiled at everyone else.

"Guess I'll see everyone in the morning then?" She asked, and he was thankful when they all nodded and gave her brief hugs. He knew that while she hadn't been gone long, it had still been a long time since she had seen any of them. Meaning that it would take some slight adjusting on her part to get used to everything again.

"To your place then?" He asked, once they were back outside of the guild and started walking away from it. She merely nodded and lead the way, but he made sure to keep a firm hold on her hand. He figured she had a lot on her mind, especially since the last few weeks had been rough for her, but was still proud that she was still holding herself together. Although, he kinda wished that she would allow him to comfort her as well, believing that she truly needed someone to lean on for the moment.

The moment they got to her apartment Sting took the opportunity to look around while Lucy hunted down some clothes that he could wear while they stayed there. He had to admit, her apartment was small and cozy, and even though she hadn't been there in a while, it still held a homey feel to it.

"Here you are Sting. All I could fine was some old joggers that I usually wore around winter time. I'm afraid none of my shirts that I left here would fit you though." She stated, and he smiled while taking the clothing.

"This is fine. Go ahead and shower first. You must be tired and want to turn in early after an eventful day like today." He stated, watching as she sighed and smiled up at him. He was about to make himself comfortable on the sofa as she headed for the bathroom, but blinked when she looked over her shoulder at him. A blush staining her cheeks.

"You know, I'm not above sharing a bath with my mate." She whispered, causing him to freeze to the spot as his eyes narrowed.


	11. Chapter 11

A Dragon to Light the Way

This chapter is one reason for this fic being rated M...if you do not like lemons then please skip this chapter...

Chapter 11

Lucy watched as Sting narrowed his gaze on her, and slowly rose from his spot on her couch. She swallowed as he slowly moved toward her, causing her to turn so she could face him. He stopped when there were mere inches between them, and she looked up to study his unreadable expression. Swallowing hard when he leaned down, and raised his hands to place on the wall on either side of her head, efficiently caging her in.

"You realize what would happen, right?" He asked, causing her to blush and lean against the wall for support. She knew very well what would happen should she offer to share the shower with Sting once more. They would complete the mating ritual, and they would be officially mated with no way out but death. She swallowed as she met his light blue gaze, and gave a faint nod to signal what was going to happen.

She watched as he thought a moment, and then leaned even closer, so his chest was sliding over hers ever so lightly as he moved his mouth next to her ear.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked, his voice a soft husk that caused strange, but pleasurable, sensations to run through her body. She gave a small whimper and raised her hands to trace his clothed stomach and pressed against him.

"I'm sure. This is what I want. You, are what I want Sting." She whispered, feeling his body tense for a moment and then relaxed as a shiver seemed to run through his body. He pressed against her, causing her back to press hardly against the wall. She glanced to the side at him, and blinked as she saw that his eyes were closed in concentration. Almost, like he was holding back, but she still tensed when he lowered his head and carefully captured her earlobe in his sharp teeth. Only to whimper a second later as he released the lobe and slowly traced his tongue over it.

"Then who am I to ignore your wants, Blondie?" He growled, causing a shiver to run through her as her pleasure spiked and her face became even redder.

"Y...You're blonde too." She whispered, her body trembling with a want that she had never experienced before as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her before shifting to pick her up bridal style and moved into the bathroom. She blinked when he sat her on the edge of the sink, and then turned to start the water, making sure to test it before turning on the shower head. When he turned back he directed a gaze at her that had her pressing his thighs together as her pleasure spiked again. He stepped forward, reaching for her but suddenly he hesitated for a moment and pulled back some.

"Sting?" She asked, worrying entering her as she thought that maybe he didn't want to do anything yet. She blinked when he stepped closer to her and traced her jawline with his finger and nudged his nose against hers.

"If only you knew how bad I want you. The things that I want to do to you. I'm trying to hold back, because I don't want to scare you." He growled softly, and she blinked up at him when she felt his fingers trembling beneath her chin. She relaxed as she stared up at him, knowing that she loved this man with all her being, and that he in turn truly loved her. Shifting slightly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss that he allowed her to control. She pulled back some and stared into his eyes, making sure that he saw the want, need, and desire in her expression.

"I know that you wont hurt me Sting. Don't hold back, I want you. In every possible way imaginable." She whispered, watching as his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, causing her to spread her legs so he was up against her.

"Just...Tell me if I'm going to far." He whispered, tilting her head some more and pressed his lips firmly against hers. This time he dominated the kiss, and she merely melted into him. His kisses were amazing, and it would seem that she would cave in every time. His lips molded hers, and soon his tongue swept out over her lower lip once, then a second time before she moaned and allowed him the opening he needed.

His tongue swept into her open mouth, causing her to shiver as he slowly explored. His tongue tracing over her teeth in a sensual manner, and then swiping teasingly over the roof of her mouth before finally tracing over her own tongue. She whimpered into the kiss, her body heating up as she tightened the grip on his shirt and tugged slightly. He seemed to get the message, for he pulled back his tongue and leaned back a bit. She stared into his eyes, and groaned when one of his hands started to massage her hip as the other started to trace up her back, under her shirt.

"Lucy." He murmured, scratching her back lightly, causing her to arch into him and groan out loud. He pressed chaste kisses on her exposed collar bone and dropped to a kneeling position a second later. His hand had stopped massaging her hip, and instead gripped the hem of her shirt. Without another word, he slowly lifted the material up, exposing her naval where he pressed a soft kiss. Next was her stomach and another kiss that had her moaning as he then slid his hand at her back higher as he stopped sliding the shirt up, keeping her breasts covered and stood slightly. Anticipation filled her as he pressed a soft, teasing kiss to her lips, and finally lifted the shirt up and over her head. It fluttered to the floor as he tossed it aside, and then brought one hand to her bare breasts.

He carefully cupped one globe, and she shivered as his calloused hand squeezed around her ever so softly, before he lowered his mouth to the other. Causing her to give a small yelp as he nipped at the peak and then shivered as he soothed it over with a lap of his tongue. His fingers on his hand carefully pulling and twisting the other peak with practiced ease. Just those actions alone were driving her insane, and she whimpered when he started to suckle lightly on her breast, her hand coming up and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Both trying to tug him off but pull him closer at the same time. After a minute he switched, lowering the one hand and bringing his other hand to the breast that he had just left, then proceeded to repeat his actions.

"Sting." Lucy moaned, unable to believe that she was this excited already and all that he had done was given her a few kisses and played with her breasts. She seriously felt as if she could come undone at any moment, and he was only adding to the torture when he peeked up at her with one eye. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as her hips thrust forward, and tried to cover her mouth when he rewarded the action with a thrust of his own hips. Causing the bulge in his pants to rub her in the right way, and she raised a hand to cover her mouth as a loud moan escaped. She couldn't believe that she was making these kinds of sounds. She gave a groan of disappointment into her hand as Sting released her and stood. Only to blink when he carefully took her wrists and removed her hands.

"I want you to hide nothing. No sounds, no movements. I want to hear all your pleasure." He whispered, causing a shiver to race through her as she nodded and gave a whimper as he kissed her, his hands massaging her breasts gently. She gasped as he pulled back and gave her breasts a final squeeze before lowering his hands to the band of her skirt, and traced the skin right above the band. She shivered and rocked her hips once more, looking up at him when he gave a pleased growl.

"You're so responsive." He stated, finally grabbing the band and sliding them over her hips, causing her to shift so he could pull them off and down her legs. When he rose, his eyes sparked and a wanting growl escaped from him. She stilled when his eyes met hers, and her body seemed to flash fire in desire.

"Beautiful." He growled, his hand wrapping softly around her knee and spreading her slightly more, causing her to tremble as his other hand moved to the side of her underwear, tugging at the string that held it together. She stared down at him as he tugged sharply, undoing the knot and one side of her underwear slid off of her hip. She swallowed as his hand then rested closer to her center as he lifted his other hand and quickly tugged at the other side, leaving her underwear nothing more than a cloth covering her center.

A shiver shot through her as he slid both hands toward her center, and she gave a moan. The feel of his rough hands over her smooth sensitive skin was becoming too much, and she felt if something didn't happen soon she was going to explode.

"Sting...Please." She whimpered, when he stopped his hands mere inches from her pleasure source. She stared up at him, and saw his smile as he slowly moved his hands away. Causing a displeased groan to escape her as he stepped away himself. She was about to voice her displeasure, but her tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of her mouth as he took off his shirt in a fluid movement that had her in awe. Then felt the slowly dying fire rekindle itself as he did the same with his jeans, leaving him in only his tented boxers. She swallowed hard as he stepped forward again, one hand on his hip, his fingers ready to remove his last piece of clothing.

"You do recall the shower. Don't you?" He whispered, pressing another kiss on her and stepping back when she tried to dominate it, and growled when he chuckled. Only to gasp as he removed his boxers and finally slid her underwear away from her center, his finger softly moving along her folds but not entering. She whimpered at the touch, while at the same time blushing at the sight of his member, wondering if all of it was going to fit without any pain. A moment later she gasped as he lifted her and settled her onto her feet in the shower, and glanced at him in confusion. Only to melt once more as he kissed her fiercely, his member pressing against her stomach as he ran his hands over her body. The movements fluid and pleasurable as water ran between them as well, seemingly making her even more sensitive to what he was doing to her. He stepped back from the kiss, but didn't stop his torture on her body as he started to trace her folds again.

"Lets get you clean." He whispered, removing one hand and she yelped lightly as cold liquid soap was squirted onto her chest, but groaned when his hand was suddenly on her again, easing her out from under the spray of the water, and he started to massage the soap in, creating a lather that he quickly spread over her. She whimpered as his fingers finally dipped ever so lightly into her, not enough to bring her any satisfaction, but just enough to keep her on edge as he continued to wash her body.

She nearly yelled in frustration as he removed both hands from her, causing her to lean against the shower wall for support since she knew her legs alone wouldn't hold her, and glared at him. Only to go wide eyed as she watched as he started to lather himself as well. Her throat seemed to constrict on her and go desert dry on her as he stared at her while he slowly moved his hands over his body. She whimpered when he stepped closer and leaned down to nudge his nose against hers.

"Wanna help?" He whispered, causing her to press her thighs together tightly and managed to give a nod of her head. She watched as he smiled, and knew that he was only teasing her at this point, and decided that two people could play at this game. He removed his hands as she gathered some lather on hers, and shakily stepped forward. It was about time she got him as excited as she was, although from the looks of him, he was already pretty excited. She slid her hands onto his shoulders and slowly started to massage him as she pressed herself right against his front. Watching as his eyes widened and he carefully took hold of her hips.

She smiled sweetly and then allowed her hands to drift down to his chest, where she moved her hands in slow circles, watching as his pupils dilated and his breath hitched when she lightly scrapped her nails over his nipples. After covering his chest in the slippery substance, she dropped them lower and made sure to scrape against his abs as she stepped back slightly to go even lower. Loving how he was panting in need and looked like he could snap at any moment, and from how his member was reacting, she was effecting him greatly with her own teasing. She was about grab onto his member, but blinked when he suddenly grabbed her wrists in a firm, yet careful grip and pulled her flush against him. Moving them both under the spray of the water, he pressed a hot and heavy kiss on her that had her legs shaking and her thighs clenching as her pleasure center throbbed for attention.

"Enough teasing." He growled, pulling back from the kiss and moving them forward, and lifted her slightly so her back was supported on the wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around him, and trembled when his hands moved to her backside to hold her firmly as he rubbed himself against her. She trembled as he repeated the action, her arousal spiking and caused some of her pleasure to leak. He rested his forehead against hers and breather deeply, still trying to hold back from hurting her.

"Ready?" He asked, the head of his member poking at her folds, and she shivered before giving a nod and allowing her body to relax as much as it could. She gasped when he pushed into her, his member filling her up and slightly more. She whimpered as he slowly began to inch in, her arousal making it slightly easier for him and more pleasurable for her, especially since he was even bigger than she expected. After a moment, he gave a final sharp thrust and was sheathed completely within her, squeezing her ass as he allowed her to get used to his size.

"Sting." She whimpered, thrusting her hips as best as she could, and moaned when he returned the favor. She shivered as he slowly pulled out until only the head remained within her, and then slid slowly back in. She gasped as her back arched at the sensation that he was causing within her, and tightened her hold on his shoulders. Her nails leaving little agitated marks that caused him to growl in pleasure as he repeated the action, only slightly faster.

"Sting. Oh, Sting...Please. Faster..Harder." She plead, making more marks on his back as he slid into her once more. She whimpered as he stilled within her for a moment, and then pulled back out slowly and then pressed a kiss to her lips again as he gave a sharp hard thrust back in. She gave a scream of pleasure into his mouth as he gained a fast, hard pace that had her squirming as her release started to build. Causing her insides to flutter, and soon she broke away from the kiss panting hard and tightening her hold on him more.

"Sting...Yes." She cried, giving a long groan as he shifted his hands to her hips and plunged steadily into her. Her insides seemed to start fluttering and she tightened her hold as he seemed to lose him rhythm and thrust even harder.

"Sting...I'm about...to." She tried to get her words out, but the pleasure was building to fast, but he seemed to get the idea. He started to thrust in abandon and pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

"Same here." He groaned, and then carefully slid one hand in between them. She was about to ask him what he was doing, but jerked and gave a scream as he pressed against her small bundle of nerves. He thrust once more into her, going as deep as possible, and she gave another scream as her climax overtook her. She felt a slight pinch at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and then trembled fiercely as all her senses seemed to increase. Making her orgasm much more intense and she gasped as another climax rocketed through her, and all she could do was hold onto Sting for dear life as she tried to get through this out of the world experience.


	12. Chapter 12

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 12

Sting breathed heavily as he came down from his pleasure high, and looked at Lucy to ensure that she was alright. A faint blush was still across her cheeks, and her body was still trembling as she tried to regain her breathing. He looked down at his mark on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, smiling slightly as he nuzzled it, causing a shudder to race through her as well as a moan to escape her lips. He knew that she would be sensitive for a while, and carefully eased out of her. Smiling at the sound of disappointment, and the shifted so she was standing on her own two feet. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he reached down and turned back on the bath faucet, and plugged it before easily directing her forward.

He checked her once more, smiling as he saw that the daze look was starting to leave her eyes, and carefully eased them both into the tub. Thankful that it was big enough for both of them to recline backwards in comfort. Which he did, with Lucy reclined back against his chest, the warm water seeming to bringing her back quickly. Soon her breathing was back to normal, but every now and again a pleasurable shiver would run through her.

"Sting. That was...I can't even describe it." She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled and nuzzled their heads together as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Same here. I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked, worried that he had harmed her but smiled when she shook her head. He could tell that she was exhausted from their activity, and looked down at his mark on her. He pressed a kiss against it, and smiled when she whimpered and shifted against him.

"Why is it so sensitive there?" She asked, and he licked the mark, listening to her beautiful whimper.

"It is where I marked you as my mate. Hope you don't mind." He stated, nuzzling the place with his nose and glanced up at her when she faced him. Feeling his heart melt as she gave him a loving smile and shook her head.

"I don't mind one bit. But it is weird, it seems like my senses are sharper than before." She stated, causing him to smile and straighten. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, Lucy stretching out as well.

"It is because through that mark, we'll be able to find each other. It links us, both in body, spirit, and magic. Lets just say, you should be able to use some of my magic after a while, and I'll be able to use some of yours. We can even borrow magic from one another to strengthen our own." He stated, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple as she thought about it.

"So, in other words, it is almost like a Third Origin?" She asked, and he smiled before looking down at her.

"You could call it that. Although, it also allows us to sense each others emotions. Should I sense that you are ever afraid, lonely, or even lost. I'll be able to find where you are." He stated, watching as she smiled and leaned against him once more.

"Sounds like this mark can really come in handy." She whispered, only to give a yawn afterwards and causing him to chuckle. He unplugged the bath, eased his hands under her and then stood.

"I think it is time for bed." He stated, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Blinking when she pouted and looked up at him.

"But I have so many more questions." She stated, causing him to smile again and press a soft kiss on her lips.

"Later. We need to rest for tomorrow, then, any questions you may have I will answer." He stated, sitting her back on the sink and grabbed their clothing. He helped her to dress, and then quickly dressed himself before picking her up again.

"You know. I think I prefer to see you undress than anything." She murmured softly, causing him to look down at her in shock. Only to smile as he saw that she was already half a sleep. He chuckled softly and then eased them into her bed, pulling her close and rested his head beside hers.

"Love you Sting." She muttered, before her breath finally eased out. He blinked and pulled her even tighter as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too, Lucy." He whispered, smiling as she hummed softly and nuzzled against him. He stared down at her, watching as she slept peacefully, and was thanking whoever was watching over him for bringing the woman into his life. She was gentle, caring, smart, and loved him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but was damn glad that he had done it. He curled around her tighter, resting his head above her own and closed his eyes as her scent enveloped him. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and soon gave a sigh as his body relaxed and he followed her into dreamland.

Sting was the first to wake up the next day, and smiled as he watched her sleep on. Even though during the middle of the night, they had shifted so she was laying her head on his arm, which was now feeling like it was being stuck with millions of pins and needles, he still didn't move. Not wanting to wake his beautiful mate, but also knew that they needed to get up and start heading to the guild. Giving a sigh, he smiled and leaned toward her, softly pressing his lips against hers.

She gave a soft groan, shifted and then dozed back off. He grinned at the challenge, and pressed another kiss to her jawline and traced down to her collarbone. She moaned, her eyes squeezing tight and shifting closer to him, and he smiled against her skin. Finally moving his mouth to hover over his mark on her shoulder, and nipped it lightly. She reacted like she had just received an electric jolt, and opened her eyes to stare at him in a daze.

"Morning, Blondie." He growled, moving his arm to get the feeling back into it as she sat up and stretched. He watched closely, loving how her back curved and her breasts thrust forward.

"You're blonde too." She yawned, rubbing her eyes and then looked over him to the clock on the nightstand. Then her gaze turned to him, and he gave her a small warm grin that she returned and snuggled in beside him.

"I wish that we could stay here all day." She whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'd like that as well. But, we have to get this over with first." He stated, tightening his hold on her for a moment, and then finally released her. He blinked when she giggled and sat up beside him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked watching as she rolled out of her bed and stood with another stretch.

"Just thinking that when this is all settled, we can cuddle all we want. As well as...do more like..last night." She stated, a blush rushing across her face and he blinked at the thought. She was now his mate, and that meant that she would be wanting him just as bad as he wanted her. He gave a low growl and rose to his feet, coming up behind her and nipped at his mark.

"We could do that now, if you want?" He whispered, listening as she shivered in his hold and gave a small moan. But she slipped from his grip, and quickly headed for the bathroom.

"No time for that now." She teased, her hips sashaying slightly as she entered the bathroom and locked the door as she shut it. He rose his eye at the sound of the lock, and grinned at the challenge it presented. She should know very well that if he wanted in there with her, no lock or barricade would keep him out. Shaking his head, he moved to the washer and dryer, and grabbed his clothes that Lucy had thrown in there for him. Pulling them out, he eased onto the couch and stared at the door to the side, giving a smile as he imagined her changing into clothes on the other side. He sighed and leaned back, wishing that he could be there with her, helping her remove that silky top and sliding her bottoms down, and then teased her a little before backing away and sliding her clean clothes over her. Than stepping back so she could do the same to him.

A click brought him from his thoughts, and he glanced back at the door as she opened it and stepped out. A smile on her lips as she leaned over him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before motioning to the bathroom.

"All yours." She stated, moving into the kitchen as he watched, and then gave a sigh as he stood and moved to the bathroom. He blinked as he saw an extra toothbrush laying beside hers, and smiled at it as he started to undress. Soon, he had his clean clothes on and had his teeth brushed as he stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when he sensed Lucy in the kitchen. Moving silently, he leaned against the doorway and watched as she ruffled through the cabinets trying to fine something to fix them to eat. He smiled as a frustrated pout formed on her lips and she huffed as she found nothing.

"We can get something at the guild." He stated, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I thought I had some pancake mix, but apparently I was wrong." She stated, crossing her arms over his and leaning into his hold. He smiled and tightened his hold, but tensed as he heard a window open from the bedroom and sensed someone come through it.

"Lucy? Sting? Where are you two?" Gray called out, causing him to relax and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Does he always barge into your apartment like that?" He asked, looking at the man as he stepped into the kitchen with a smile and gave a huff as Lucy waved.

"Me, Erza, Wendy, Cana. As well as anyone at the guild." Gray stated, tilting his head to the side as he studied them.

"They are always saying my place is the best, it is supposedly why they also help me pay rent sometimes." Lucy stated, causing him to hum and look around the place. It was spacious in its own way, but even he had to admit that it felt like home, and it hadn't been lived in for a few months now.

"I can see why." He stated, tightening his hold once more and then straightened. Facing Gray fully and lifted an eyebrow.

"Any specific reason you are here though?" He asked, blinking when Lucy jabbed him in the ribs. He knew that he was being blunt, but didn't really care since Gray wasn't apart of his guild. Besides, the man didn't look like the kind that got offended easily.

"I was just passing by and decided to check and see if you had headed out yet." He stated, and Sting watched as Lucy stepped forward.

"We were about to go now. I was going to make some pancakes, but it turns out I didn't have the mix." She stated, and he blinked when Gray rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. I broke in one time and decided to help myself to that." He stated, earning a slap upside the head from Lucy as she growled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to enter when I'm not here?" She stated, causing a laugh to escape from him as the man rubbed the spot that she had hit and grinned at her. Only to glare as Gray wrapped her in a quick hug with a smile on his face.

"Good to have you back Luce." He stated, causing Sting to blink and relax. Gray was one of her friends, and if he kept going with his way of thinking, then he would be taking her away from them again. Sure, he wouldn't stop her from visiting them as she wanted to, but it was a long distance from Sabertooth to Fairy Tail. He couldn't make her go through a commute like that every time she wanted to see her friends.

"Sting? Are you coming?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing him to look up at her and smile. He pushed his worry aside, and decided to deal with it after everything was done with. This was more important at the moment, and he needed to stay focus as the old guild master told them the plan. He just hoped that everything goes as planned.


	13. Chapter 13

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 13

"What the hell were you thinking when you thought of this plan?" Sting yelled, and Lucy bit her bottom lip as she turned to the Light Dragon Slayer. He didn't look at all pleased at the plan that Master Makarov had just told them about. Even she had to admit it was risky, but there was nothing else that they could do since they were short on time.

"I understand your concern Sting Eucliff, but if we don't act now Natsu's life will be in even greater danger. From the information I received from Tyrin, Merida is planning to drain him of all of his power, including his life force. We need to get him out of there, today." Makarov stated, and Lucy it her thumbnail as Sting let out a growl. She knew that he wasn't just going to allow this plan to happen without her convincing him. Although, even she wasn't sure if it was a safe bet.

The moment they had entered the guild, Makarov had gained everyone's attention and started to tell them the plan. Rogue, Yukino, and Lucy were suppose to go to Angel Feather and have a 'meeting' with Merida. They were to try and ease the woman's ideas and see if she would give any clues as to why she wanted to hurt Lucy. While they distracted her, Levy, Gajeel, Sting, and Tyrin were to head to the first floor through the tunnel Tyrin had told them about. If everything was to go south, Lucy was to use herself as bait, then wait for the moment to flee. It was that specific part that had Sting all worked up for the moment, and Lucy sighed as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't care if she is your guild member, she is my mate. I wont allow you to put her in such a risky position." Sting yelled, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Giving a small smile as he turned with a confused look and blinked at her.

"Sting. I know that it is risky, but we have to do something and this is the only chance we have. Makarov has already set up the meeting, we should just go along with it and hope for the best." She stated, watching as his eyes widened and he turned toward her.

"Are you crazy? There is too much at stake! There is no way I'm going to allow you to face that woman without me. We don't even know what her magic is Lucy." He stated, and she smiled at him as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I wont be alone, Sting. Yukino and Rogue will be there as well, it's three against one. Even if she does manage to get me, I'm sure those two will help get me out of there. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be fine." She stated, watching as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. She frowned and slumped her shoulders when he pulled away slightly.

"There is no reason for you to be sticking your neck out like this." Sting stated, and she glared at him as she straightened and poked him in the chest.

"Yes there is. Natsu is apart of my family, and I'm not just about to let him die because some woman hates me. He's saved me plenty of times, this is the least that I owe him." She stated, blinking and backing away slightly when Sting narrowed his gaze on her and gave a faint growl.

"Then he shouldn't have been so weak as to allow himself to get caught. This is his and his guilds problem, not a problem my mate should be handling." He stated, causing her to glare in return and shove her right hand in his face.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail as well, remember? One of my guild mates is in trouble, and I'm going to help in any way that I can, rather you like it or not. This is the best, and only, plan we have. I'm going." She shouted, watching as he stared at her for a moment, and then relaxed, his eyes becoming unreadable and worry shot through her.

"Is this how it will be then? Will you always listen to your guild, and put them before me? Will you always choose your precious Fairy Tail over me?" He stated, and shiver ran through her at his words. They were so cold, and had such a finality to them. Surely he wasn't doing what she thought he was?

"Sting?" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat before continuing."What are you trying to say?" She watched him as he looked at her for a while, and bit her bottom lip when he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm telling you that you have to make a choice. Rather me, or Fairy Tail." He stated, and everything around her stopped. He was asking her the impossible. There was no way that she could choose between her family, and her one true love. She shook her head and blinked back her tears.

"Sting. Please, don't make me choose." She plead, only to cover her mouth as he shook his head.

"No. This has been on my mind for quite some time now. I was always wondering how I would be able to make you happy by allowing you to see your friends, but now I see that it wouldn't work. So now comes your choice, me or your guild." He stated, and she started to tremble. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be the way everything turned out. Why couldn't she have both? Why did she always have to make a choice when it came to the people she loved?

"Oi! This isn't fair to her Sting! Can't you tell she cares for you just as much as all of us? Don't put her in such a tough spot!" Gray yelled, and she looked at him to see that he was glancing over to the man in question. When his gaze slid back to her, it seemed as if her heart stopped inside her chest. His gaze was apologetic, but also cold.

"He's right. I'm sorry to put you in this position. So, I'll make the decision for you. This is good-bye, Miss Lucy Heartfilia." He stated, walking past her and she blinked as she stared at the spot where he had been. Only to turn around and watch his back as he moved farther away.

"Sting!" It had been Rogue to shout at him, the man merely stopped moving but didn't turn around.

"If you two wish to help Fairy Tail then I wont stop you. Although, Sabertooth will expect a form of payment." He stated, and she felt her crushed heart shatter even more. He started moving again, when she finally found her voice.

"What about your mark? What about us being mates? Was it all lies?" She screamed, praying with everything within her that she didn't have to go through that again. That she didn't have to fear another man hurting her. She blinked when a form suddenly materialized beside her, and stared at Loke when he growled at the Dragon Slayer's back.

"Don't even think about it Sting Eucliff. You cannot just leave her like this." He shouted, and she faced Sting who had yet to move another inch. She felt her shattered heart blow away when he gave a sigh and rubbed at his forehead.

"Nothing that I have said to you was a lie. We are mates, but it is obvious that we are too different. No worries, so long as I don't hang around you, the mark will disappear on its own. If anything, it would be best for both of us to forget about each other here and now." He stated, another finality within his tone that had her shoulders dropping and had her lowering her head.

"I understand." She whispered, turning back around as everyone stared at her in shock. She did understand, this wasn't something that they could overcome, because he had a point. Whenever Fairy Tail needed her, she would always be there for them, regardless of the danger it put her in. Although...

"I understand that you truly aren't man enough to stay by my side as I would have yours. You think I don't know about yours and Rogue's night missions? If we had continued as being mates, there was no way I was going to let you face them alone anymore. But, if you aren't going to stand by me on an important mission, why should I stand by you?" She whispered, raising her head and glanced up at Makarov, even though she felt his gaze on her back. There was no way she was just going to let him leave, ego and pride in tact, oh no. She would make sure he felt some of the pain he was leaving her with.

"What the hell are you getting at woman?" He growled, and she closed her eyes as she gave a dry laugh.

"I'm getting that you still haven't learned the true meaning of being a member of a guild. Whenever your guild needs you, you help them regardless of the danger you put yourself in. It's just as what you would do with someone you love. You'd do anything for them, and would always be by there side. You, by making me choose, shows that you know nothing of either." She stated, glancing over her shoulder to see that he was staring at her in shock.

"How the hell does it prove that?" He yelled, and she sighed as she shook her head, finally facing him to say her last words.

"Simple. If you truly loved and cared for me, you would never had asked me to choose. Then you decided to make the choice for me, instead of staying by my side and hoping for the best, you chose to walk away, especially when I need you the most. Then, as a guild member yourself, you should know the feeling of when one of your own is in danger. Natsu is a guild member, and a friend. I can't just leave him and am willing to put my life on the line for him just as he would do the same for me. Just as you would do for any member of your guild! So, why is it that you are willing to protect me, but not the things that I care for?" She shouted, both of them staring at one another as he thought about it. When he looked down with wide eyes she huffed and turned away once more.

"Just as I thought. Good-bye Sting Eucliff." She stated, and then listened as he shuffled slightly. Only to hear him turn and walk away a moment later. She looked up when Makarov cleared his throat, and gave a tight smile when he asked if she was alright with his eyes. She knew that she was hurt at the moment, but would eventually get better over time. He cleared his throat once more, and looked over her shoulder toward Rogue and Yukino.

"No worries. We still wish to help." Rogue stated, his voice sounding as if he was tired and she resisted the urge to look over at him. When the old guild master nodded, he focused on the group again.

"Everyone knows what they need to do, so lets get started. Yukino, Rogue, Lucy. I have your tickets right here for your train ride, you should leave immediately. The others will be in position around and near the guild. Remember, we want this to happen without starting a war." Makarov stated, and then handed them their tickets. She gave a nod, turned and then started out of the guild. Ignoring the looks from the others as she walked past them. There was no way she was going to be able to talk to any of them at the moment, and just wanted to get this all over with so she could return to her apartment. Hopefully by then, she could act as if none of this had ever happened.


	14. Chapter 14

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 14

Lucy sighed as she stared out the window of the train, her thoughts running around in circles about everything that had happened. When had her life completely fell apart? Who was responsible for it all? How the hell did Merida know her anyway? She gave another sigh, watching as her breath fogged them window, and looked up when the door to her compartment opened. Yukino stood there for a moment, and unsure look on her face.

"Lucy? Is it alright if I come in?" She whispered, and Lucy gave a nod. She wasn't about to take her frustration out on the younger woman, although she pretty much figured that she wasn't going to like this particular conversation either.

"Is this really going to be the end of you and Sting?" Yukino asked, and Lucy sighed to herself, the woman really threw a straight ball at her there. She looked back out the window, but didn't even see the scenery.

"I guess so." She whispered, keeping her gaze out the window as the woman shifted across from her and then leaned forward.

"You're not going to fight to get him back?" Lucy sighed at that question, and finally looked at her.

"Yukino, you heard him himself. If it came down to it, I would rush to Fairy Tail's aid, and he doesn't want that. I can't give up my family, and honestly, I didn't want to give up him, but he made the choice. Nothing I can do now." She stated, watching as the woman frowned and shook her head.

"Can't you talk it out with him?"

"I tried that. He only seems to want me to do everything he tells me to do. I can't live that kind of life Yukino, and he very well knows it." She stated, watching as the woman looked down at bit her lip. The compartment fell silent for a moment, but the she looked up, ready to ask more questions.

"What about the whole mate thing? Rogue told me that once a Dragon Slayer finds his or her mate, there is no way they can stay away." Lucy blinked at that, and faintly touched the still sensitive marks on her neck. Recalling his words that so long as he kept his distance from her, their bond would be broken.

"You heard him yourself, it will break in time. Besides, you heard him. We were obviously wrong about the whole mate thing, we're just too different." She stated, watching as the woman slumped in the seat and glanced away. It was obvious that she hadn't wanted Lucy to bring that up, but Lucy couldn't apologize for words that weren't even hers. Giving a sigh, she looked out the window again and, but blinked when Yukino cleared her throat.

"Did you really mean it? About what you said about Sting?" Yukino asked, and Lucy gave a loud sigh as she shook her head.

"No. I didn't mean any of those things. I just wanted to wound his pride and ego a bit since he had hurt me. I know that he truly understands what it takes to be a guild mate, but I don't understand is why he raised a fuss over this. Yes, I'm using myself as bait, but it isn't like I'm doing it alone. Besides, Natsu doesn't deserve this kind of torture, and Sting was the one who said he'd always have my back. Although, my last question I meant. I don't see why he isn't willing to back me when it comes to the things I want to protect." She stated, her gaze going once more out the window as Yukino thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe, it's because he thinks that sooner or later you'll think of the things you want to protect more valuable than him. Maybe, he was scared that he would lose you in a way in which he would never recover from. He could have thought that by getting you to choose, he'd know that you truly loved him." Yukino stated, and Lucy gave her a small smile as she shook her head.

"Yukino, don't use the past tense. I still love him, even though we just split ways. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him because I know the real him. We might have only known each other for a short amount of time, but it was still long enough to get to know his personality." She stated, and watched as Yukino seemed to perk up at that announcement.

"You mean..."

"Our stop is just a minute away." Rogue stated, opening the compartment door and walking in. Lucy blinked as she saw that he looked rather ill and recalled that Dragon Slayers tended to have a bit of motion sickness and watched as he dropped into the seat beside Yukino. She glanced between them as Yukino started to brush his bangs slightly, and felt both happy for them and a twinge of jealousy. She knew that she could have had the same thing with Sting should she had the discussion about Fairy Tail earlier, but now she didn't have the opportunity. Their history together was over, and she knew that she had to move on. Besides, they needed to focus on this mission, because Natsu's life depended on it.

Lucy glanced up at the guild that they were approaching, it was much smaller than either Fairy Tail or Sabertooth. At least, it only looked like it did on the outside, but she now knew the truth about the hidden floor that held Natsu. She blinked when the doors opened and a young blonde woman with nearly neon green eyes stepped out with a smile.

"It is good to see you again. Thank you for the meeting, there is a few things I have been worrying about." Merida stated, and Lucy slid a smile onto her face, embracing the woman as she opened her arms.

"It is good to see you as well. Our Masters figured you might have some concerns, that was why they suggested this meeting." Yukino stated, embracing her next before Rogue offered his hand instead of a hug. The woman smiled once more, and then ushered them inside and started to lead them into her office.

"Of course, of course. So, would you mind answering a few questions?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and Lucy nodded as she walked alongside the woman.

"But of course, it is why we are here after all." She stated, giggling along with the woman and stopped outside her office.

"Well, I know that both of your guilds have Dragon Slayers. I was wondering, how does one know if they are a Dragon Slayer?" She asked, and Lucy blinked. Why in the world would she be asking something like that?

"Well, the usual signs that someone is a Dragon Slayer is rather being raised by a dragon, or having a dragon lacrima placed inside of you." She stated, watching as the woman gave a nod as she opened the door and lead them into the office and moved around her desk.

"I see. Well, do any of you know of a Dragon Slayer's weakness?" She asked, causing Lucy to tilt her head to the side and frown.

"Are you having trouble with a Dragon Slayer within your guild? Or is it one from another guild?" She asked, blinking when the woman looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"It is from a different guild. The slayer has been coming around a lot lately, and I was wondering since you seemed to know so much about Dragon Slayers and all, you could give me a few pointers." She stated, and Lucy knew that it was all a lie. From the fake smiled that Rogue and Yukino were giving they knew it as well.

"Well, it depends on the type of Dragon Slayer that they are." She stated, watching as the woman smiled softly, but held a glint in her eye. They had her fooled, just what they were hoping to do. They had to keep her occupied for a half hour to an hour, without her catching on.

"It seems like this slayer's most dominant attack is fire. So, would water be his weakness?" The woman asked, and Lucy shook her head, already knowing that the slayer was Natsu.

"One would think so, but it isn't that easy when it comes to a Dragon Slayer. Some of them have the ability to combine other elements with their own, and make their attacks much more powerful. All honestly, I don't know of any weakness other than pitting them against another Dragon Slayer." She stated, watching as a frown marred Merida's features, and Lucy was glad that she was buying into what she was saying.

"I see. Well, do you know of any Dragon Slayers outside of your guilds?" She asked, and Lucy rose and eyebrow before realizing what the woman was probably planning. She was wanting a person that didn't know Natsu, therefore anyone she named wouldn't do it.

"Well, all I know of is one other that isn't in any guild. What about you two?" She asked, looking over at the others who shook their heads.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a social person so I only know Sting." He stated, and Lucy had to control her expression at hearing his name. This wasn't the time for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I see. Well, would it be possible that one in the guilds would help with the problem?" She asked, and Lucy frowned. Why would she ask help from Natsu's own guild, or a guild that knew well of him. Unless she knew somehow to disguise him so no one would recognize him. That worried her, and she glanced around for a clock, only to bite her lip as she saw that they still needed to stall for another twenty minutes.

"We'd have to talk with our Masters about the matter, and determine who would be the strongest, as well as see with our own eyes what kind of magic he has." Rogue stated, and Lucy stiffened lightly as the woman shot a look his way and narrowed her gaze. Rogue caught his mistake quickly, but didn't show any expression on his face at Merida's glare.

"I don't ever recalling giving a gender to the slayer." She muttered, and Lucy relaxed her body as the woman looked over each of them before Rogue sighed.

"Forgive me. It is just a male thing that I assume that it is a 'he' you are talking about. I just can't imagine a woman causing too much trouble, unlike a male." He stated, and Lucy wished she could tell him to shut his mouth. He was digging a bigger hole for himself if Merida's scowl was anything to go by.

"So, you're saying that a woman can't plan anything that could cause destruction on others? Or are you saying that women are too delicate to do something so harsh?" She snapped, and Lucy watched the woman as Rogue tried to think of a way out of his situation.

"I didn't mean to sound so sexist, Master Merida. I merely just assumed that it was a male, and I apologize for that. Maybe, if you did tell us the gender." He stated, and Lucy gave a mental sigh of relief. It was a good tactic to get her off that particular subject since it seemed like a sore spot, and that she had been about to blow her top.

"Right. Well, even though I'm still miffed, you are correct and it is a male. Also, if I am correct in thinking, Fairy Tail also has a Dragon Slayer that can control fire?" She stated, her gaze landing on Lucy and she crossed her arms to hug herself. She brought on the memories of her abuse and swallowed as she looked down.

"That is correct, but...I'm kinda having a few difficulties with him at the moment." She stated, peeking out from her eyelashes to see that the woman had a victorious gaze on her face but a sympathetic smile on her face.

"He broke your heat? Poor dear, I know all too well how that feels. I was once engaged to a wonderful man, but his family had other ideas for him." She scowled, causing Lucy to frown slightly and look closer at the woman. Was this how Merida knew of her?

"What happened?" She asked, easing into the chair across from the desk and gave the woman her attention, although her eyes stayed to the clock again. Ten more minutes.

"We were head over heels for each other. He loved me greatly even though I was from a lower class family than his. His father was a well respected man, and had many businesses, you could probably imagine my surprise when his son took an interest in me. Although, mind you I didn't care about his wealth." Lucy had to control the urge to roll her eyes, there was nothing but greed in the woman's voice.

"We had dated for a while, a little over a year, and soon he asked for my hand. I was thrilled because I was going to be the envy of all the other girls. Showing them that love even conquers even the obstacle of wealth. Then, his father introduced his son to a debutante of another family, and the little bitch seduced my fiance." Lucy tilted her head slightly to the side with a frown as she listened, she already knew who the debutante was, and knew exactly the man she was talking about. It was the same man her father had tried to make her marry for political reasons, only she had refused and returned to her rightful place in Fairy Tail.

"I can see how that would be terrible." She whispered, watching as the woman barely restrained glaring at her before giving a sigh. Then a bitter smile settled over her lips as she finally met her gaze, and Lucy couldn't stop the shiver that skittered up her spine.

"I'm sure you are also curious whose family the debutante was in?" Merida cooed, and Lucy saw the trap. Regardless of her answer, everything was going to go south from here on out, and there would be a fight. If she answered the question with a yes, it would be her name coming from Merida, and if it was a no, then she would know something was amiss. Lucy glanced one final time at the clock, and cursed mentally as she saw that she still had five minutes to stall. She couldn't just sit there in silence, it would blow everything. Straightening, she decided that it was time she faced this woman and returned the glare that she was now receiving.

"I both think we know that there is no reason for me to answer that question. Although, I don't see how I ruined your marriage since I refused the arranged one." She stated, watching as the once pretty face was warped into one of pure anger and hate. Merida shot to her feet, and Lucy responded by quickly getting to her own and had her hand hovering over her keys. It was obvious to all that a fight was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

A Dragon to Light the Way

Chapter 15

Gray gave a small growl as he glanced in the way of Angel Feather guild and then back to a very weak looking Natsu. They were slightly ahead of schedule by a good five minutes, but now Lucy, Yukino and Rogue were late for the rendezvous. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, and blinked when Levy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm nervous as well Gray, but we have to remain calm and hope for the best." She stated, and he looked at the others. Gajeel was sitting beside Natsu, trying to gain some form of response from him, Erza was surveying the area to ensure that there was no threat, and Tyrin was moving along with her since she had threatened his life should he even step outside her line of sight. He and Erza had been added to the recovery team when Sting refused because he didn't want to be in a position without Lucy, and Gray really didn't blame him.

"This woman is out for Lucy, what if something happened and we don't know about it?" He stated, feeling as if his clothes were weighing too heavily on his body, but resisted the urge to strip.

"Rogue hasn't given the signal, so there is no danger just yet." Erza stated, and he frowned as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. So much for his resisting to strip.

"And what if Merida some how made it so he couldn't? It is obvious he is the strongest of the three, so he would most likely be targeted first." Gray stated, looking toward Gajeel when the Iron Dragon Slayer started to shake his head.

"Rogue would have come prepared for something like that. Besides, Bunny Girl is smart, so even if Rogue was out of the fight she'd signal us another way." He stated, but Gray merely grunted and faced back toward the guild.

"Still, I have a bad feeling that something isn't right." He stated, his hands clenching into fists beside as he stared at the roof of the guild.

"Then, why don't you just send her mate to look into it?" The soft statement caused everyone to turn to Natsu, who was finally awake but looking up into the foliage above him. Gray followed his gaze, and blinked as he saw Sting sitting in the branches, a worried frown on his face as he stared at the guild as well.

"Sting?" Erza stated, the name holding many questions within it, and the Light Dragon Slayer gave a sigh and looked away.

"We've already ended everything, so there would be no point in me stepping in." He stated, and everyone faced Natsu when he gave a sharp laugh, only to clutch at his side a moment later.

"You know as well as I do that it takes more than that just to end something between a Dragon Slayer and their mate. So stop sulking, go to Lucy, apologize for being an ass, and then kick Merida's ass. Before I decide to stand up and kick yours for being an idiot." Natsu stated, and everyone watched as the man bit his bottom lip before turning worried eyes toward the guild and then stood.

"There's a lot of things I have to thank you for Natsu, guess this is added to the list." He stated, and then jumped from the tree and sprinted full speed toward the guild where Lucy was.

Gray stared after the man for a moment, and then turned back to Natsu.

"I thought Lucy was your woman?" He stated, blinking when Natsu shook his head and leaned against the tree.

"Lucy is a dear friend, Lisanna is my woman. I just haven't got to tell her yet, and plan to do so soon. Sting thinks that he needs to be by her side all the time, and that is a common mistake for those first experiencing finding their mates. Guess his Dragon didn't explain that he loses some control of his Dragon side during those moments and becomes too possessive and demanding. From what Igneel always told me, it leads to the falling apart of most mates, and leads to a lot of destruction for both of them." Natsu stated, closing his eyes as he winced in pain. Gray had to admit, Natsu really sounded like he knew what he was talking about this time, and glanced the way the Sting had ran off.

"Lets hope everything goes smoothly for them." He stated, the others nodding in agreement before Natsu gave a groan.

"By the way, why didn't anyone look for me sooner?" He asked, making everyone face Tyrin.

"There's an interesting story about that, and I think I'll leave him to tell you the details." Erza stated, making the man who had pretended to be Natsu pale. He knew damn well that he was going to get one hell of a beating out of this one way or another. If he refused to say anything, Erza would beat him but he if did say anything then it would be Natsu who pummeled him. Why did he have to listen to that bitch in the first place?

Sting dodged the trees and branched as he moved closer and closer to the guild. He knew that Natsu had been right, and that he had been an ass toward Lucy, but knew that he would have to apologize later. Right now he just needed to get to his mates side and ensure that she was alright. He turned sharply, running for the side of the building with plenty of ledges on it, and quickly made his way to the roof. He stopped at the skylight, cursing as he saw no one in the room below, and quickly made his way to the next one.

He continued his search of the skylights until he finally found the one he needed, but tensed at what he saw below. Rogue and Yukino were suspended in the air, held by some form of magic, and Lucy was slumping to the ground as two of her spirits disappeared. She was out of magic and covered in small cuts and bruises. It was then when he saw that the woman was some form of puppeteer, as she motioned toward a knife some distance away and pointed it toward Lucy without touching it. Standing up, he jumped high into the air, and then crashed through the skylight just as the woman sent the knife flying towards Lucy.

He landed right in front of Lucy, and grabbed the knife before it made contact with his throat. He quickly cut the thin wires of magic that allowed the woman to control the weapon and then sent it flying toward Rogue and Yukino, freeing them from their binds.

"I know you're probably not happy to see me right now Lucy, but I wanna ask if we can talk later?" He glanced over his shoulder in time to see her nod before getting to her feet. He stood with her, allowing his magic to flow into her through his mark and watched as some of her wounds healed automatically as she gained some of his powers.

"That's fine. First and foremost though, we need to take her down, together." She stated, causing him to nod and crouch down into a fighting position.

"You wouldn't happen to know why she was out for you, would ya?" He asked as he gathered some magic into his hands and she pulled out three of her keys, and Rogue stood beside him, and gathered his shadow magic into his hand and held it beside Stings. Yukino pulled out three keys as well.

"It seems that when I refused to accept an arrange marriage with her fiance, he didn't take it to well and ended things with her. She's been plotting revenge ever since." Lucy stated, and he blinked as he looked over at her.

"You have serious issues with men." He stated, watching as she glared at him before looking toward her keys.

"Guess that explains you then, huh?" She stated, causing him to wince as the other two smirked. He knew that he deserved it, but still didn't think she had to aim so low.

"I'll kill all of you." The woman yelled, bringing his attention to her just as she pulled out more weapons and began to prepare them.

"Everyone, at the same time." He stated, watching from the corner of his eyes as they nodded and then focused on the woman as she raised a lot of weapons in front of her. He sensed her magic, and knew that all of them combined would defeat her, as well as her weapons. He waited a moment, and then narrowed his gaze as she gathered a few more weapons.

"Gate of the Bull! Lion! And Scorpion! Open!" Lucy shouted, bringing forth Torus, Leo, and Scorpio.

"Please come forth, Pisces! Libra! And Ophiuchus!" Yukino shouted, her own spirits coming to her side, and Sting smirked as Merida realized she was severely out numbered, and out matched. Still, he knew that she wasn't going to stop as she merely gathered more weapons and took aim.

"Now everyone." He shouted as she released the weapons. He and Rogue launched their attack, and he watched as it combined into a unison raid with Lucy's and Yukino's spirit. Merida gave a ferocious cry as she took the attack head on and watched as her weapons fell useless to the ground as she stumbled in front of the large gaping hole that was showing the world outside.

"Don't think that you have won. I...I'm still.." She didn't finish her statement as Loke rushed forward and slammed a fist into her stomach.

"As much as it pains me to hit a lady, I will gladly do so to protect my key holder." He growled, allowing her to crumple to the floor before turning and smiling at Lucy. Only to glare at Sting the next second before disappearing back to the spirit. Sting gave a sigh and looked at the woman, and then to Lucy. He knew that he was in some deep shit, and didn't know where to start.

"We'll talk somewhere more quiet once we get back to the guild." She stated, causing him to blink before nodding and then looked anywhere but her as they waited for someone to come and take the woman away.


	16. Chapter 16

A Dragon to Light the Way

Last chapter and another reason that this fic is rated M...once again if you do not like Lemons then read only have of the final chapter..thank you and hoped that you enjoyed ;)

Chapter 16

Lucy sighed as the group finally stepped into the main hall of Fairy Tail, and smiled as everyone cheered as Natsu gave a laugh and waved. He looked idiotic, covered in bruises and hanging off of Gajeel's shoulder like a sack of potatoes with Happy smiling on his head, but still smiling as if nothing bad had happened.

"Natsu, thank Mavis you are alright." Lisanna called, dashing to his side as Gajeel lowered him to his feet. The youngest Strauss sibling looped her arm around him and started to lead him to their medical room. She smiled as the others clapped him on the back and welcomed him back while the rest of them headed for the bar, where Makarov was waiting.

"I've already heard from Doranbolt. Good job everyone. Lucy, Yukino, and Rogue. Are you three alright?" He asked, and she nodded along with the others.

"A few scrapes and bruises but nothing terrible." She stated, watching as the old man smiled and then glanced at the steps that Lisanna had taken Natsu up.

"Go on Master. He is one of your children after all." Erza stated, he huffed but hopped down and dashed up the steps to check up on Natsu. Lucy smiled and then looked around, not surprised to see that drinks had been passed around and everyone was celebrating Natsu's return. She then glanced over at Sting, standing alone in a corner watching the celebration and every now and again his eyes would stray toward her. Inhaling, she braced herself and started toward him.

"Sting. Follow me and we can talk in private." She stated, then turned and headed for the door with him on her heels. They walked in silence all the way to her apartment, and the silence nearly became overbearing as they finally entered and stood staring at one another. It was Sting who first broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass." He stated, causing her to cross her arms and raise an eyebrow at him. Watching as he rubbed a hand through his hand and looked away with a frustrated look. It was obvious that he wasn't use to displaying this kind of apology or emotion.

"I got out of line and tried to control you merely because you were my mate, and I shouldn't have done that. You still have your life to live, and I shouldn't expect you to just up and leave it because of me. So, if you decide to stay with Fairy Tail, then I promise I will try and make it work between us and visit you every day. Sabertooth will become the number one backing for Fairy Tail, and help all we can. Please Lucy, I don't want to lose you." He stated, grasping her hands between his and looked deep into her eyes.

She stared at him for a moment, making sure to keep quiet just to let him squirm a little. She knew that she would be forgiving him, but was still miffed enough to make him sweat about her answer. As she watched the desperation grow in his eyes, she finally sighed and butted his chin with her head.

"I forgive you Sting, and I wasn't about to let things end between us like that anyway. Also, you don't have to go so far either, I'm sure we can figure something out so we can still be close enough to each other." She stated, smiling when he wrapped her in a hug and held on tight. His hand rubbing slowly up and down her back as he pressed kisses to her head and temple.

"I think I might have an idea for that, but I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to keep you close and make sure that you truly are alright. That woman was insane and I know she managed a few hits on you." He grumbled, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"No worries, I was able to dodge most of her attacks. My life is in no danger, I promise." She stated, giggling when he leaned down and nipped at her shoulder before soothing the place with a lap of his tongue. A soft moan slid from her lips and she turned her face toward him, giving him a small smile before he smirked and pressed his lips gently to hers. Breaking away a moment later, and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Damn woman, what you do to me." He growled, pressing another kiss to her only this one was much more fierce and filled with his passion for her. She melted into the kiss, her hands sliding up his arms and tightening on his shoulders as his tongue slid between her lips and explored her mouth.

By the time he pulled back again, she was a trembling mess and could only stare at him as he smiled down at her. Pressing small loving kisses on every part of her face that he could reach, only to move back to her lips and start the process over again. She arched into him this time, groaning as one of his hands slid low and started massaging her backside, pressing her closer to him so she could feel his excitement.

He removed his lips from hers and nibbled her jawline before blowing ever so softly into her ear.

"I want you Lucy." He growled, causing a shiver to shoot through her and her thighs to press together tightly. He hadn't even touched his mark yet, and already she wanted him this badly.

"Please." She whispered, before his hand slid back up her back, this time under her shirt. He kept his mouth busy by kissing and sucking lightly at her exposed collar bone, and she knew that their would be faint marks where he sucked.

She shivered when he pulled away and removed her shirt completely, the peaks of her breasts tightening as the cold air hit them. She whimpered as he automatically latched onto one with his mouth, his hand toying with the other, and gave a surprised yelp when his free hand slid up under her skirt, pressing into her center through her underwear.

She felt his smirk on her skin, and could only shiver as he started to rub her as he suckled her breast. She tangled her fingers into his hair, biting her bottom lip as she tried to remain on her feet as he tortured her, but whimpered as he started to rub harder and her legs began to tremble.

"Sting." She whimpered, and was glad that he seemed to get the message. He removed his fingers, making her give a disapproving groan, and quickly picked her up only to settle her in the bed. He leaned over her, pressing another kiss to her lips as his fingers went back to what they were doing. Now with something to support her, and something to use as leverage, she moved her hips into his fingers as they kissed.

"So beautiful." He murmured against her lips before pulling away and undressing before her. Just like last time, her mouth went dry as he stripped before her and her pleasure increased even more as she saw all of him. She groaned when he moved between her legs, a smirk on his lips as he saw her want, but she could only groan as his fingers continued the sweet torture.

She was aware of him stopping long enough to remove her skirt and underwear, and then he was hovering over her, his head leaning down toward her shoulder. She shivered at how sensitive she was from his teasing, and bit her bottom lip as he nipped the area around his mark, his member brushing against her folds.

"Sting...Please." She whimpered, and that was all it took. He thrust into her at the same time he bit down on his mark. Her body arched off the bed, allowing him to wrap his arms around her back and give a few thrusts into her as she rode through her first climax. Her body felt as if it was on fire, and all she could do was hold onto Sting and gasp through the pleasure coursing through her.

He stilled within her as she finally started to come down from her high, her breathing shallow gasps. When she finally met his gaze, it was full of love and desire, and then he started moving. A moan escaped her as he sat a slow rhythm for them, her area sensitive from before and soon another orgasm was building within her. Sting seemed to have sensed it, as he started a faster pace and started to nip at his mark again. She became a shifting mass of pleasure as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts, and soon her body began to tighten.

"S...Sting." She called out as he once again bit into his mark and stilled within her. She gasped as her body jerked beneath him, and held on as he gave a few sharp thrusts to help her ride out her climax.

She shivered as he carefully pulled out of her, and then gave a satisfied murmur as he eased down beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep Lucy, starting tomorrow, there are going to be a few changes, but they will all be for the better." He whispered, pulling her tighter against him as she snuggled closer. She gave a soft hum as her answer, and before she knew it fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
